The Ankh and the Feather
by agnosticAnomaly
Summary: Every night Calliope has this dream about a boy, but she doesn't know who it is. On top of that two guys are driving her up the wall. Especially a certain Egyptian Fox. She tries to get him to go away but finds herself going to him a lot. Leon x Calliope(OC)/Frey Rated M: for some future mature content. A Modern Rune Factory 4
1. How the Teasing Starts

Chapter 1: _How the Teasing Starts_

A blanket of snow veiled over Selphia City. The bright lights illuminated through it though, even reaching up to her. She looked with her hazel-blue eyes at all her friends passing by her best friend and her castle. Their smiles were warm. Even warming herself.

From time to time, she sleeps out on the terrace feeling everyone's smiles blanket her. And in her dreams, she sees a dark skinned boy whose eyes starred intently into hers. His dark chocolatey hair with a tint of blue blew into the wind. And everytime in this dream he bestowed her a necklace, it was an ankh necklace with beads and a single blue feather coming from it. She heard that long ago people use to propose with a blue feather to their loved one... No words were spoken but gentle happy cries were visible...Was she being proposed to in her dream?

" Princess Calliope, Miss Forte is on the phone." That was Vishnal calling her.

Calliope was her name, the name she remembered. Her hair was Auburn almost like Autumn leaves. It was a wavy bob and a thick braid with a mint green tint just under it. She was the "Princess" of the castle. Taking over the job of Arthur for a while and taking care of the various tasks around the castle.

" Be right there!" Calliope looked at her bag." I guess I won't be going to Leon Karnak today again." Even though she needed to, in order to find a way to save her friend, she will just have to wait.

She walked down the stairs and saw Vishnal smiling. Waiting ever so patiently for her.

" Sorry for taking so long." She took the phone and placed to her ear." Hel-"

 _" It's a catastrophe! Please do something!"_ Ugh her ear.

" Woah woah woah. Calm down Forte... What happend?"

 _" It's Kiel! He's... He's... Aaarrrgh!"_ The line was cut... What even.

" Oh my. Um here you go Vishnal. I have to go help Forte." And remind her to get a phone so she doesn't have to bother him again.

She dashed out of the castle and ran down the street. What even happen to make Forte scream? Calliope finally reached Forte's house. As she approached the door she saw a fridge crash out of the door.

" Oh shit." Calliope cursed. She cautiously walked into the house." What the hell happend here?!"

The whole living room was thrashed. Like was there a typhoon in here?!" Look! Look at what that furball did to my brother!" Forte pointed at Kiel." Oh hi Callio!"

Kiel was... Half naked? Well he was wearing a pants at least... But what's on his face? Are those rune marks?... " Oh my god he's adorable! Hahaha!" She laughed.

" He is NOT adorable!" Forte cried.

" I think he looks handsome if I do say so myself." Oooh that Furball.

The dark man hid his smirk with his peacock fan. Leon Karnak. He was a guardian and dragon priest that was Etherlinked to the monster Sarcophagus. His hair was lighter than the blue sky and teal eyes that looked seriously bored with everyone. He was wearing a black vest exposing his chest(hubba hubba), white jeans and black and gold sandals.

" Oh you're the furball she was talking about Leon... I love this. Your finest work yet yo." I walked up to him and gave him a goofy smile.

" Furball huh? So you're the cute little minx that knight was talking to on the phone." He covered his smirk with his peacock fan.

Cute minx? Calliope's face flushed a bright pink." Kiel you failed to inform how cute she is. I might just not believe your rumours anymore." Leon eyed Kiel.

" Woops. Haha. I can give you all the info I have on her to you."

" Stop right there. You are absolutely not going to do that." She frowned." Wait... What info do you have on me?!"

" Your birthday, your likes, dislikes, preferences on guys which is very-"

" If you share that I'll make sure your hands are broken and tongue is cut off." Her gaze darkened and Forte coughed.

" Let's not kill my brother if you know what's good for you."

Calliope rolled her eyes." You also failed to inform me how aggressive she is... How... Uncute." He said playfully.

" Uncute huh? What would you know you fugly jackal." Her dark gaze fell unto Leon.

" Well I see two aggressive uncute girls in front of me that can't get anyone if they tried." Oooh it's on.

" Kiel can I see that book right there." Forte pointed at that green colored book in the bookcase.

" Oh sure." Kiel grabbed it and walked over to Forte.

" Here Callio. Read this page." Forte's face had a dark smirk. What is this? Looks like... Info on Leon. Fuck yeah.

" Seems this little book says you don't like milk. Such a baby and what is that? It says you're into-" Leon grabbed the book out of her hands before she even finished.

" Hey I wasn't finished! What are you into? Is it feet? Do you have a foot fetish? Oh maybe chains and whips excite you." She laughed.

" The only thing that excites me is seeing a girl like you squirm." He looked at her seductively, smirking.

His eyes broke through her mind. Those damn eyes looked like they were inviting her to bed it seemed. It felt like... Fire... It burned so much the way he was looking at her.

A blush crept onto her face. Why is his gaze so eye candy worthy?

" Just kidding. I would never do anything with you... At least not yet." His words purred. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

" I-I can hear it in your voice you idiot. Stop trying to flirt with me." Besides, her heart was already taken by someone else.

" Flirting? Who said I was doing that? No no. I was teasing you," his eyes widened a bit and then grinned," is it that, you wanted me have my way with you? Is that what you wanted?"

" A-As if! I wouldn't want anything to do with a jerk like you!" Oh crap he's getting to her now. Calm down Calliope just calm the fuckity fuck down. Try to beat him at his own game." Well actually... I wouldn't mind if you taught me a few things you know. Maybe show me what you're into." Calliope bite her lip trying to sell her act. She looked him up and down at set her eyes on his "prize".

The sudden change in her attitude caught him off guard rewarding Calliope a long awaited blush on his face. This girl teased him. That was not gonna happen again.

" Oh really now? How about you show me that you actually mean it. Maybe in my room tonight. Wear something pretty... Something that's lacy." Leon's teal pools broke her again. Shit. Cornered.

" Uh um. Oh look at the time! I'm suppose to meet someone somewhere. Maybe another time. Bye Forte!" Calliope quickly darted out of the house. Damn she was totally beat. What kind of freak was Leon? How he looked was so animalistic. But he was probably trying to look the part just like how she was... This is frustrating.

Calliope looked around and noticed she was at Dragon Lake. A plop sound was heard in the distance. A fishing pole. That must be Dylas! Her smile beamed with excitement. She walked over to the sound. She found a figure in blue and black. Yup that's Dylas.

" Hey Dy-Dy!" She waved.

He turned around, his stern face face softened when he saw her. Dylas waved back and beckon her over.

Dylas was also a Guardian. He was Etherlinked to the monster Thunderbolt. He was fitting into this day and age pretty well. He was probably one of the closest, besides Amber, to this time. He donned a dark blue sweater with a jacket over it, black jeans that had a wallet chain, and black boots. Calliope blushed a bit. After two seasons had passed, she found herself talking to Dylas everyday and feeling more and more in love with him. At least, she believes it was love. Or maybe just a strong form of like. Either way all she wanted to do is get close to him.

She sat next to him on a nice little grassy patch yet to die from Winter's embrace." Sup Callio. What are you doing here?" He gazed at her, something looks off." Did something happen? Your face looks flushed." Dang she didn't recover from that Leon onslaught.

" Oh uh might just be too cold outside for me. By the way are you going to Kiel's party tomorrow" She covered her cheeks.

" It's cold huh?" He grabbed her hand bringing her closer to him. Dylas placed the pole down and took the jacket he was wearing and put it around her." There much better. And yeah I'm going."

Calliope's face turned pink again. He jacket was warm and comfy... It even smells nice. Like a mixture of amber wood, oak wood, and even sandalwood. Smells so earthy, she loved it.

" Thank you but won't you be cold? I can leave-"

" No! I-I mean no it's fine. I still have my fur and sweater so it's fine." He looked away, trying to not let her see his flushed face.' Dammit. I don't want my face to be this red. And her face... Is just too cute. Her tanned skin was paling against her Auburn hair. I can see her little freckles. And her eyes... Breath taking.' He thought to himself.

" Okay then. Say, what are you doing here?" Asking the same question he asked not too long ago.

" I'm waiting for someone to come fishing with me. Has yet to show up." He grumbled.

" Okay then, do you have an extra fishing pole? I wanna fish with you." She smiled.

His eyes widened. This felt like his birthday or something. This is one of the longest times he has spent with her. He nodded and gave her the pole that was reserved for that idiot.

As soon as he gave her the fishing pole he came walking by.

" Yo Leon. You're late." Leon?!

" Are you gonna punish me?" He winked at Dylas.

Dylas shuttered, he opened his mouth to say something." Haha sorry Dylas I don't go that way."

Leon's eyes shifted from the horse to the little red mess beside him.' Oh I see. You have a little crush on him huh.' He covered his face for a bit trying not to chuckle.

He removed his fan and smirked." So Calli, on a little date with horsie huh? How cute."

What did he call her?" What did you call me?"

" I called you 'Calli'." That's what she thought.

She started fuming. She honestly doesn't know why she hates it but something from her past keeps nagging at her." Don't you ever call me that."

" Why not Calli?" He pretended to whine,

Try not to break the pole. Try not break it at all!" Hey leave her alone." Dylas glared at the jackal. Tension is cutting up the air around them. Calliope couldn't stand being here for another moment. She got up and glared at him." Sorry Dy-Dy. maybe another time." She started walking and stopped right next to Leon. She took a stance, glaring at him.

" Wanted somethi-" Calliope punched him in the face, knocking off his feet.

" That, was for calling me Calli bitch." She stormed off.

Leon rubbed his cheek and starred at Calliope. He frowned a bit, then smiled." I'm gonna enjoy teasing you." He muttered to himself.


	2. A Party and A Fool

Chapter 2: _A party and A fool_

The crisp air was settling again. Two days in a row there was mild snow storms. Both equally cold and devastating to her crops. Less than half survived. Guess she'll have to put more protection on them.

Calliope was out on the Terrace again, staring off into the distance. It's Kiel's birthday today and everyone is going to be there... Even that idiot Leon. These past two days he just kept pestering her every time she was with Dylas. It's getting really fricken annoying. She just wants to spend some time with her crush. But noooo, Leon keeps ruining it and making her cuss him out... Which she thinks Dylas might just start disliking her for.

Sadly that wasn't the only thing she was thinking about... She was also thinking about how Venti was gone. Gone in a matter of two months. She has been suppressing her feelings about this to the others. She didn't like crying in front of them, which didn't happen that much. Every time she thought of her tears would try and force their way through. It's tough. Tough and lonely.

There was a knock on the door. Calliope turned around to see Dylas at the doorway. He gave her a smile that he was practicing for a long while.

" Hey." He said. He stood next to her on her terrace.

" Hey yourself. What are doing here?" She asked placing her head down on the rail.

He placed his head down too and ruffled her hair a bit." Picking you up so we can go to Forte's place. Margaret asked me to." Of course she did.

Most of the time it's always Meg telling him to do stuff. It's like he's at her beck and call! It pissed her off.

" Oh I see." She frowned a bit.

Dylas' expression turned confused." What's wrong?"

" It's nothing." She shook her head." Let's just go okay?" Calliope walked away trying to hide her frustration.

Dylas felt uneasy. Usually she just tell him what's up. But after these last few days it felt like she distanced herself from him, getting to know Leon more... Did he miss his chance? Or does she not want to hang with him anymore. Either way, he just wanted to be near her... Actually more than that. He wanted to be near her, touch her, even be one with her. He has to find a way to let her bring him back in.

The party was in full swing, the smell of sweets and liquor engulfed the whole room. And already two people that despise each other were drunk and at each other's throats. Doug punched Dylas in the face.

" What waas that fur you damned shrimp?!" He rubbed his face.

" Ya looked at mee funny ya fugly horse!" Doug spat on him.

" Hey watch where ya spitting!" He spat back.

" Ya watch where YA spat!" Looks like Dylas had enough of his shit, he just pounced on Doug and they started beating the crap out of each other. How lovely.

All Calliope could think about the situation was how much they were " Fucking Lightweights." She took a swig of her fireball and walked passed the "clutter" on the floor towards Forte.

It was weird seeing her without her armor, Forte actually looked like a girly girl for once. Have to take a picture to savor this moment." Hey Forte where's your brother? I got him something." Callio smiled while holding up a wrapped up book.

" Is it appropriate?" She studied the book and giggled a bit." He's right over there next to Leon." Her heart sank a bit. She did NOT want to be anywhere near that lug nut... But she has to give him the book. Just suck it up Calliope!

She turned around to see if Dylas and Doug were fighting still... She wished they did. Meg was taking Dylas to the couch and made him lay down on her lap. Mother Fu-

" Hey Callio!" That was Kiel, that little cute voice besides Amber's could make her feel a bit better in a heart beat.

" Sup Kiel!" She hid the book behind her back. This book took forever to find if it wasn't for Arthur and the Internet she would have never found it.

Kiel studied her and eyed something behind her back. His eyes sparkled as he looked at her." What you got there?"

" Well. Happy birthday!" Calliope held up a book and gave to him.

He flashed a great big smile and opened it. He gasp." No way! It's the second edition of Dragonic Magica. I'm gonna put it next to the first edition." Wait what? That was the second? Calliope mentally cursed herself for that one." Did you and Leon plan this?"

"Uh wel-"

" It was all her idea of course. I simply provided the information of the books." Leon wrapped his arm around her. Ew.

" Uh yeah! If it wasn't for him I would of gotten a book that you already have. Haha." Dear god shoot her in the head.

" Seems like you two have gotten closer." Kiel smiled as he placed the book in the shelf.

Close with this guy? Oh hell nah. Calliope can't stand even being near him.

" I wouldn't exactly say we're close." She shook her head.

Leon looked at her and flashed a mischievous smile." Quite frankly, we are more than that. We're lovers." What.

" Wow really?!" Kiel smiled.

" Okay no that's going to far dammit. Kiel we are not. Leon I absolutely hate you!"

Leon ruffled her hair." You absolutely love me you say? I love you too."

Calliope was fuming with so much anger it was ridiculous. She looked behind him to see Dylas still with Meg. They were talking, laughing, and worse... Hugging. This night is turning into a nightmare every moment she stayed here.

" Kiel I gotta go," she stared at bottles of fireball and wine," and I'm taking the booze with me."

" Go right ahead. I don't drink, just, be careful Callio." He frowned.

" Nag nag nag. I will. Ciao." She grabbed the drinks and glared at Dylas then Leon.

Dylas was slightly sober when he saw her. What did he do? Was it because he was fighting with Doug? He saw her stare at Leon... Him. What's with him? He smirked at her as she left. After a bit Leon left... Were they that close?

" Dylas. Are you okay?" Meg put a hand on his shoulder.

Such a sweet girl he thought." Yeah." Just peachy.

Leon saw her stare at Dylas like he was the plague. Jealousy is not cute he thought. But seeing her like that made him chuckle a bit. He guessed she heard him because he earned a nasty glare himself. Scary. How can such a cute face make such an ugly expression. Wait did he just think her face was cute. Bad Leon. Stop thinking those things. She turned on the balls of her heels and left. Something tells him, probably Sano and Uno, that this won't end well with her and booze.

" Kiel, I'm gonna go. I need to go polish my gold."

" Oh okay. Keep Callio safe okay." It's like he knew what Leon really wanted to. What a curious creature.

" If I have time I will." He left.

Down goes the third bottle. That's all she's been doing since she left. Though drinking has left her judgement impaired she was taking turns every time she saw one.

" Stoopid Dylas! Always hangin on Meg. Ugh she always has him wrapped around her finga! Let me have a chancee fur once!" She cried out." Ugh and Leon! He needssss to shaddup. Thinkin he's the shit when he is sooooo not!" She huffed and downed her last bottle. That one really hit home. She was wobbling now, barely able to walk straight.

She took another turn and found herself in an alley way. Calliope turned around looking at her blurry surroundings.

" Uh Oooh. Me thinks me lost yo." She hiccuped and giggled.

She walked towards a box with a nasty looking blanket, she didn't know if it was, in it. Guess she's sleeping here she thought and plopped down on it. Comfy.

" Hehehe. Got the besssst spot in thish citay." She closed her eyes.

What is that? What is breathing on her? Dogs? Calliope opened her eyes and met face to face with two foxes. They licked her face and jumped back onto... Leon's shoulders. Why is he everywhere?!

" Good job Sano, Uno. You found the town drunk." He pinched his nose. Whatever it was she was sitting in, it smelled like death.

" Oh shaddup ya fugly jerk jerk!" Calliope yelled.

His ears twitched. She really is drunk if those are the best insults she has." You're not much of a princess you know that. Come on get up."

"No." She said immediately. He stumbled a bit. Leon sighed and fanned himself. She is so hopeless he thought.

" Come on get up." He held his hand out. He really hope no one is seeing this.

'Why the hell does he care. Ugh and why is he fanning himself?! It's Winter!' She yelled to herself. Calliope grumbled and grabbed it. Her footing was bad so she landed on Leon. He's really warm...

" Can't walk. Too sweepy." She yawned.

Leon groaned and held her still." Get on my back Princess."

" W-*hic*Why should I?" She was swaying now.

" Just do it, the smell here is unbearable."

She rolled her eyes. Calliope climbed on his back and stayed limp.

" At least put your arms around me so I don't let you fall idiot."

She snapped up and put her arms around his neck tightly." Ish thish good enough foxy?" Leon was chocking." Too tight loosen up" he gasped for air.

He started walking with her in tow." What were you even thinking? Coming over here drunk and vulnerable like that. You must have a death wish."

Calliope shook her head, her braid was coming undone." I could of taken them... Besides, I knew someone would come. At least someone nish... Like Dylas." She said out loud.

Leon glanced at her, her eyes filled with tears." You are no drunken master. And you had one nice person come and save you tonight princess. Me."

Calliope looked up at his smile." I could too be Jackie Chan!" She laid her head down, beginning to dose off.

" Whatever you say Miss Chan." He laughed. He felt her breathing slow a bit.

She's sleeping. He shook his head and thought this girl is going to get him in so much trouble.


	3. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3: A rude awakening

 _She was walking through a field of flowers towards a big tree, blossoming beautiful cherry blossoms. Her hair was in a lose braid, with black beads around her head. She was wearing a sheer black dress that flowed gently in the wind. Calliope was thinking what is she doing here. Why is she here? She walked closer to the tree seeing the boy again. He seemed otherworldly, his clothes seemed like he was from a different time. His eyes made contact with hers. Soft but stern eyes took ahold of her._

 _His brown hair with that blue tint blew gracefully in the wind. He called her over. The same way he does every time in her dream. Calliope walked over to him and sat down. In this dream he wouldn't say anything and just present her with that same gorgeous necklace._

 _" Calliope..." Well that was new._

 _" Yes'_'?" The name didn't come out. She didn't even know what she said._

 _He pulled out the necklace and put it on her." If you ever see me in the future... Try to remember me. I will remember you. It may take awhile. But..."_

 _Calliope smiled." I will always remember you. I will. Because... I."_

" Calli wake up!" Ugh her head.

She opened her eyes scanning the room. Foreign objects around her, a burgundy room... What the?! She lunged upwards to see that blasted idiot right next to her.

" Wh-What are you doing here?!" Calliope held her head. It was like someone was bashing her head in with a hammer.

" Calm down Miss Chan. We're in my room." He got up and went to the sink.

" Yeah I can see that. But why didn't you take me home?" Oh god her stomach. Trash can where is it?!

" Trash Can to the right of you." She took it and began throwing up." And to answer your question, your place was too far. It would have taken me 45 minutes to get there. On the other hand, my room was only ten minutes away." He grabbed a cup and poured water in it.

Leon walked back over her handed her the cup and pulled up a chair next to the bed.

" You could of made the journey." She made a suggestion and drank the glass of water. Ugh, she needs to brush her teeth.

" And miss out on all that lovely headaches and crying? No way." He laughed." Also go take a bath or something. You stink from laying in garbage." He pinched his nose. Curse his sensitive nose.

She smelled her braid and cringed. Well that explains the smell." Fine fine."

Leon got up and walked towards the door." When I come back, please smell like a princess." He opened the door. You little piece of... Hold on... Crap!

" Wait! I don't have any- greaaat." He's gone.

Well frick. She didn't have any extra clothes and the bath was down stairs... She could take a bath but she would be in a towel stranded. What a drag! She looked around the room, so many nicknacks and papers on his desk. Calliope got up and saw another door... She hurriedly went over to the sliding door and found a bathroom with its own shower.

" Hell yeah! Okay now for clothes." She went through his drawers and pulled out blue shorts and an Anberlin sweater? Holy crap it's solid clothing! This is so weird she thought. No time to dwell on it, she has to shower. She went in there turned on the shower and stripped. Calliope hopped in and went through all the different soaps. "Ooo that one is berries and vanilla! Even has it's own shampoo. Found a keeper.

Ugh maybe she shouldn't have used it. Her hair got really thick and wavy again. She used his brush on her hair. Please don't break. Please don't break. Please don't- fuck. She just broke off the handle of his brush. Sighing, she put the brush under his bed. Hope he won't find that anytime soon.

" Hmmm I probably could just put my towel around my waist... He won't be back in awhile anyways. Freedom!" Callio took it off and wrapped the towel around her waist and felt a surge of power. Don't ask her why she just did.

She walked around the room looking at his collection of jewelry. They looked ancient or at least authentic enough to look ancient. The jewelry is much different than this time period's. She went over to the desk with over flowing papers and picked up one.

" Wh-what kind of language is that?... It kind of looks like our writing in a way, but more... Flashy maybe? No that wasn't quite right... I don't know..." There were words underneath it." Love can come in any form. Even dreams of a person you have never met it seems. They are bound by a fate to be together again. Though the initial reaction will be strange, they will find true happiness if one remembers to follow through with this dream... A pinch of solace, a dash of determination, and the main ingredient... Hope." She stared straight forward." Will I meet that boy in my dream I wonder. Will hope... Help me?"

His eyes so sad when he looks away yet filled with joy when he looks at her... Is it just a dream or is it a memory? It seemed familiar. Yet so surreal.

" Hey Calli breakfast is rea-..." Leon's eyes widened as he came through the door. A red tone broke out on his face.

For someone with an ugly personality, she was so beautiful. Her hair was long and thick, the color mimicking fall and the tips a summery green. She stood there like a goddess it seemed, a beautiful lightly tanned goddess... She looked like Maria for a bit... Minus the naked part.

" Oh... Oh my GOD! Go away! Get out!" Calliope turned and covered herself.

Leon turned around and wiped his sweaty head." Y-you do realize I should be the one kicking you out. It is my room after all. Hurry up and put clothes on... Or I'll get myself into trouble." He smirked.

" Hey Leon what's with all the noi-... What the fuck!" Dylas is here too?!

Dylas saw her in all her glory. So beautiful, so extravagant... Wait hold up, she's naked in Leon's room!" What the hell did you do to her?!" He grabbed the fox's vest collar.

" Everything and nothing at the same time." He chuckled.

" Why you little..."

" I will explain EVERYTHING but first get out so I can change!"

Calliope sat there eating her breakfast. She wore Leon's clothes that were away too big for her and put her hair in a ponytail. She hated just a ponytail but it's better than having her hair out.

" Okay let me get this straight... You were drunk, Leon found you and he took you to the Inn. You took a shower and now we are all here."

" Yeah basically. I will assure you, I did NOTHING with that thing over there. Cross my heart and hope to die." She crossed her heart.

Dylas sighed in a relief.

" Well you left out the part on you kissing me the whole way ther-"

" You know that's a bullshit lie. I have enough sense even when drunk to not do that."

He fanned himself and smiled. Again with that damn fan. It's winter! Should shivered.

" You always seem to ruin my fun."

" If fun for you is making fun and telling weird lies, then your fun is twisted as fuck." She narrowed her eyes.

" Calliope. You know that was dangerous, what if you gotten hurt. What even possessed you to do that?" Dylas put a hand on her shoulder searching her eyes for an answer.

Her expression was sad. She couldn't tell him that he was the problem along with Leon... If Dylas would stop clinging to Meg so much it would be easier on her.

Let him in." I just wanted to be a rebel haha... But at least you care." Just maybe he does like her?

Leon looked at both of them and just starred at Dylas.

" Oh I see now. You're in love with our little Calli huh?"

They both blushed." Leon can you not?" Calliope covered her face. A tiny bit of her wished he wasn't kdding.

" Oh so you don't love her?" Leon covered his smirk with his fan. Okay he's so attached to it, it's like its glued to him!

" Wh-what?!" He can't let Calliope know that. It's been eating away at him but he knows she doesn't like him like that." No way. We are friends! The bestest and closest friends! Right Callio?"

He just called her Callio. He never does... And on top of that, he only thinks of her as a friend? Well shit... It's hopeless for them then.

" Yeah friends..." Her eyes looked lifeless.

Leon noticed her gloomy face. Must of hit her hard. The idiot. He closed his fan ready to smack Dylas on the back of his head. But he guessed Calliope beat him to it.

She punched him in the gut with tears in her eyes." I'm fucking done with you! And all that stupid shit you pull!" She huffed and left.

" Wh-what did I do?" Dylas coughed.

Leon shook his head." There are things a man should never tell a lady. Especially when they like you." He went up stairs.

Down the hall way he could hear swearing and shrieks. She is not taking this well. He walked over to his room and shook the handle. Locked.

" Hey Calliope open up."

" Go away Leon!" He took a step back and shook his head.

" I guess I have to tell you that this is my room again Princess."

" I don't care. I honestly just don't care." She sniffled.

Leon reached into his pocket and got out his key." Well you're just gonna have to suck it up. I'm opening up the door." He unlocked it and tried to open it up. She pushed the door close." Calliope this is childish. Let me in."

" Don't..."

" Hmm?"

" Don't make fun of me please... I'm not in the mood for it. Don't make fun of my face." She covered her face and stepped away from the door.

Leon walked in looking at what looked like a child how she was covering her face.

" How could I make fun of someone if they cover their face." He took her hands away from her face and leaned down a bit. He never realized how short she was. 5"5 she was." Besides. Why would I make fun of such a pretty girl in her time of need." He smiled starring into her hazel blue eyes. Pretty color... And so familiar.

" Who are you and what have you done with Leon?" Her eyes widened.

" Taking a vacation from teasing you for two minutes." He laughed." Now then, let's wipe those tears away." He took off his blue vest and used to wipe her face.

She felt like he just wanted an excuse to be shirtless, but he didn't exactly wear shirts so she guess it was fine. Though, for some reason, this was calming her down quite a bit.

" You know Calliope, you don't need to cry over some moody guy. Someone like that is not even worth your time." Calliope. That's the third time he actually used her name now. It's nice hearing that for a change.

Dylas was fuming. Why the hell did he just leave her with that dumb ass?! He walked up the stairs towards Leon's room.

" Can't help it. I've been trying to get through that tough exterior for seasons now." That was Calliope. Was she talking about him?" As soon as I broke through it I felt so attached to him... Though I guess it's too late huh? Dylas probably likes Margaret and I guess that's fine now. I don't want anything to do with him."

' Is that what she thinks of me? Does she honestly believe that I... Wow I suck. Dammit! I can't believe I was so stupid to lose her.' He thought. Dylas peered behind the door and saw Leon leaning towards Calliope, wiping her tears. He should have been the one to wipe her tears not him. Dylas shook his head and walked away. He was stupid. Just stupid.

Calliope looked away and blushed when he was done. Great after this she felt like he is gonna mess with her about this. Better say something now so he'll be a little nicer about it ugh.

" Hey... Um don't tell anyone about this Kay?" She mumbled.

" Sorry didn't quite catch that." Leon smirked, throwing his vest over to a dirty clothes pile.

" I said, don't tell anyone about what happen here. Or how I ended up in your room." Calliope folded her hands behind her back kicking the ground.

Leon nodded his head." Fine fine. Oh could I ask you something?"

" Go for it."

" Where's my brush?" Shit. He knows!

" Oh look at the time! I better go take care of my monsters! Bye!" Calliope rushed out the door.

" Wait you forgot your... Heheh. She is one interesting target. Even really pretty... What the hell did I just say?" Leon rubbed the back of his head. He didn't even ask her what he really wanted to know... Why did she call his name in her sleep?


	4. A Royal Spat

Chapter 4: A Royal Spat

Ever since that little episode at the Inn, Leon's been endlessly popping out of no where more than usual. His constant banter about whatever he decided to tease her about was growing exponentially. Ugh he's giving her a migraine! Calliope was tending to her field along side with her monster friends Farore, Nayru and Din. She named them after characters in her favorite video game. The Legend of Hilda. They were busy cutting down old stumps and breaking boulders to make way through new plants. The last storm really messed up all of her fields... Why the hell did she even order to expand her farm?! There are three huge ass fields and on top of that, the four seasonal fields!

A sigh escaped her lips as she cut a pesky weeds... Speaking of pesky weeds, Leon hasn't come to bother her at all today. Is... Is this her moment of solace?! Hallelujah!

" Why hello there Calli." Leon popped up behind her, leaning over leaving a couple of inches of space from his face to her's." Oh Geez!" She fell backwards, he scooted forward, and landed on his legs.

" What do you want now Leon?" She said flatly, looking up at the priest. Huh he's wearing his old clothes again... Dear god he's fanning himself again! Doesn't he get cold?" Come to be beheaded by me." She held up her sickle. It's shiny, it's new, and its cuts hurt like a bitch.

" As much as I want that, Arthur asked me to fetch you." He answered, pushing the sickle away with his finger.

Her eyes grew in excitement." Best friend wants to talk to me? Well why didn't you say so before!" She dusted herself off and walked towards the back path. It was still a 30 minutes walk to Porco's but at least it wasn't that hour walk. This place still doesn't have decent transportation... Wait She has Fenrir! She whistled for her Silver Wolf. He came out of the barn, running in her direction." Hey boy! How are yo-." Fenrir jumped on Leon and licked his face. What the?

" Arrrgh! Get this mutt off of me!" Leon yelled, trying to get the wolf off of him.

She stared with a blank face and started snickering." Aww he likes you!" She grabbed Fenrir and told him to sit." Well I'm off."

" Correction, you mean WE are off? I'm coming too." Eh? What!

" What do you mean? Uuugh!" She whined.

" Arthur has a job for both of us. So I have to come too princess." He flicked her forehead." Hey!" She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. She whistled for Rayne, another Silver Wolf, who trotted over to them. This one was a bit lazy, but otherwise a strong pet." Get on Rayne. He's way more chill that Fenrir." She waved him over." He better not attack me." Rayne growled. Great he's gonna get maimed.

It took no longer than 20 minutes to get to Porco's with the help of her companions. She got off of Fenrir. Leon did the same. Calliope told them to sit and stay here. The duo walked inside to Arthur's office.

" Ah welcome. Please make yourself comfortable. Oh Callio there you are. Good job Leon." The young Norad prince smiled.

Arthur is Calliope's number two best friend... Number one best friend. He was with her from the start of her fiasco of becoming a princess. Thanks to this dweeb, she has to do soooo much work here. Though she's not complaining, this job is actually fun.

She watched as the blonde casually walked over to them. Huh he's wearing a brown business suit today but still wearing that same weird cloak. Swanky.

" So Arty. What did you want me to do?" She placed a finger on her chin, confused." Well my dear friend. I need you to go welcome the prince and princess of a far away land. I have arranged an audience with the princess, you, and the prince of Selphia for them."

Calliope nodded." I understand... But, are you going to be the prince Arty?" Arthur shook his head and chuckled." Not at all. There's a reason why Leon is here."

Leon's ears twitched." Ah, that's why I'm here." Prince of Selphia huh?... Why does that sound familiar?

" Woah woah wait! That JERK is going to be my prince?! Why didn't you choose someone else? I'd rather Doug be prince or or Vishnal or..." She stopped and looked at the ground. She was just about to suggest Dylas..." Yah know what, that's fine. You better behave yourself fleabag." She rolled her eyes at him.

" Could I have a different princess? This one is mean." He folded his ears, pouting." Such a baby." She stuck her tongue out. Arthur chuckled a bit and walked over to a little closet.

" Since Leon looks the part of a prince. I need you to wear this." He pulled out champagne colored dress with black lace on the bust and various parts of the dress. Oooh it was strapless! She loved strapless dresses." Holy crap that's pretty. But what if I stain it? What if it rips?" She panicked, covering her ears.

" Haha, it's fine. I'll get Volkanon to fix it up." He is good at this sort of thing." I'll go put this on."

Arthur nodded then gasped." One request Callio." She turned around." Hmm?"

" A high way ponytail is a must." He snapped his fingers and Clorica appeared... Sleeping again." Once she wakes up, she'll help you get ready." Greaaat. Well at least it's one of her good friends.

" Then I'll head to the castle. Ciao." Heey! That's her word.

Several hours went by as Leon paced around the courtyard and still no sign of Calliope or Clorica. What is taking so long he thought. That royal couple might be here any minute.

" Ahem. Your princess... Has arrived." She yawned and bowed." Princess? You mean a fro-."

Leon looked over to the entrance and saw... A gorgeous goddess. His jaw dropped. Calliope's hair was in a high ponytail with little black and champagne beads in it, her bangs were pushed to the side, seeing more of her freckled face. The dress made her body even more sliming and seemed to shine in the light along with her earrings and diamond necklace.

" Leon. Your mouth is open. I think I see drool coming." She joked. He smirked and walked over to her, holding her hand. He studied her to see if this was really Calliope. With his other hand, he swooped a strand of hair behind her ear." You know. You're really beautiful for once." He leaned towards her ear." So beautiful the stars would cry in jealousy." Calliope's face grew hot. Her ears were burning and turning red.

" W-what?!" She covered her cheeks." Just kidding." This bastard...

It was 9 at night and the prince and princess have arrived at last. Calliope linked arms with Leon, panicking a little. _Okay Callio, you can do this. All you have to do is greet them, make the lot sign paper work regarding trade, and profit... Easier said then done._ She sighed.

" Now now. Calm down. I'm surprised you're nervous. Haven't you been doing this your whole life?" Leon gazed at her." I don't remember my life before coming to Selphia. I'm a newly appointed princess, with no memories, or a sense of who I am." Hell, why am I pretending to be royalty? She shook her head." Either way, I have a job to do. And so do you Prince Leon of Selphia."

There it is again. That tingling feeling. Like he's heard that before.

" Then... You're not rea-"

" Ssh. Straighten up, here they come." She swatted his arm and smiled towards the royals.

That was Princess Amalthea. Gorgeous platinum hair, aquamarine like eyes, and a long flowing lavender dress that allowed her skin to be even paler. To her right was Prince Leer. He had dirty blonde hair and was dress in various reds and browns and even a red cape. His face was chiseled and sharp, a very lovely contrast to the princess' soft features. He's really hot. _Hot damn!_

" Ahem. Welcome Princess Amalthea, Prince Leer. So nice of you to grace us with your presence." Calliope slightly bowed. She elbowed Leon and mouthed ' Say something too you ass.' He rubbed his arm and opened his fan. He smirked and bowed.

" It is a pleasure to see you both. Especially you Princess." She giggled." Why thank you Prince Leon. See Leer. That's how you're suppose to be with a lady."

Leer shook his head and chuckled." I do treat you like that love. We are the number one royal couple after all." He locked hands with her. Oh ew. Really? Number one royal couple? That's so stupid.

" That's so cute." Calliope lied." Very. Even the princess is cute. Such a beautiful lover you have." Leon grasped her hand and kissed it. Amalthea giggled and blushed a bit. Even the tiniest blush is so noticeable on her skin.

' W-what that hell is he doing? Stop flirting with her and just finish this stupid deal! It's pissing me off.' Calliope looked over to Leer, his eye was twitching. Leon should really stop.

" Anyways, let's get down to business here. I hear your city has quite the amount of rune pills and rune variants. We would like to open trade with you." Leer nodded." Ah that's what's this deal is about." She called Clorica over who handed her some documents." Here are the papers for the arrangement. If you would sign here that would seal the de-" Oh god dammit! _I'm trying to close a deal here Leon!_

" Oh my Prince Leon, truly? You can't be serious about this princess? She looks so... Scary." S-scary?! What the hell! Calliope gritted her teeth.

" Haha scary? That's an understatement." Leon you are pissing me off man.

" I can't wait to go back to the city. Everyone should know how much of an ogre the princess of Selphia is." Bitch.

" Ahem, sweetie? We are in the middle of a deal?" Leer pulled her over and signed his name. She did the same. Thank you! Leer is the only sane one here. Hell if she could, she would rather have him as a prince... Can they trade? Is that possible?

" Sorry honey! Leon was telling me so many cruel things this princess does to him. Goes to show that not all princesses are sweet or in the number one royal couple spot." Amalthea nuzzled Leer's neck." Leon you should come over sometime." She winked.

Oh hell no. That does it!" I will not tolerate you bashing and dragging my name through the ground. We have begun a partnership. Let's not destroy it so soon." Calliope gave the paperwork to a sleep standing Clorica." Also do realize Leon is my prince and someone you can't grab on a whim. I'm the one who's married to him. Not you." She glared at Amalthea.

" Please. I am one half of the number one royal couple. I can't get anyone I choose. Leer is okay with this. I've been doing this for five years now. Now Leon you must come with me. I'd find a better princess for you than this cow." _COW?! That does it!_ Calliope was about to smack the white off of that whore of a princess but Leon grabbed her and held her hand.

" Now now princess. I'm not going anywhere away from my love." He locked fingers with Calliope." Unlike you she actually only loves one man and not go around doing God knows what with others. Calliope was chosen for me. We formed a bond that no one could break. No matter how much we fight, tease or bark, we always love each other." Leon nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head. Calliope looked up at him and felt a warm blush forming on her cheeks. Leon looked down and smirked." Now that's, number one royal couple material." He laughed. _That's what you get bitc_ h Calliope cheered.

Amalthea steamed." What stupidity! I want that contract terminated this instance." She yelled. Calliope shook her head and gave an agitated grin." Funny thing about this contract, you can't break it. The fine print says that this contract can't be terminated unless the princess of Selphia does so. Sorry, you're stuck with us bitch." She laughed.

The princess huffed and grabbed Leer, stomping away." Just because you think your princess is pretty doesn't mean crap to me Leon! I will have you!" They disappeared. Good riddance. At least the deal went well... _Not the number one royal couple though. I think they'll be finished soon._

" You looked pleased." Leon hit the top of her head with his fan." Ow. Only pleased that the bitch is gone." She rubbed her head.

" I see. So you calling me your prince didn't please you?" He laughed. Calliope's face turned red." Haha 'Leon is my prince. I'm married to him.' Isn't that what you said." _This bitch I swear._

" I was just stating that since she has the cute prince, she shouldn't go after another prince. It's really gross of her. I hate people that think they can get anyone they want." _She thinks that prince is cute? As if! I was much better... What am I saying? I sound jealous. That can't be happening, I'm never jealous. Others are jealous of me, especially when all of their women love me... Calliope just said she hates people like that... I should stop then. I don't want her hating me._

" Hmph. Yeah people like that are uninteresting." Leon covered his face with his fan." Though... I do appreciate you for standing up for me. That was really cool of you." She scratched her cheek, looking away.

 _She thinks I'm cool huh? I guess I'll let that statement about the ugly prince slide... I need to stop._

Leon laid back on his bed thinking about Calliope. She wasn't a real princess he presumed. Though she got being a princess down in her looks... She was really beautiful today. Well she's beautiful all the time, even when they're having a spat. Man she's especially beautiful when she's blushing. She looks so innocent and cute...

" What the hell did I just think? I thought she was all of that?... Huh." Leon rubbed his head, pondering. Lately Calliope is the only thing he's been thinking about. The only person to make him think so much.

" Do I like her? No... Do I?" Leon looked over to his calendar." Christmas huh? I'll take her out that day. Maybe I'll be satisfied" He should make her a gift as well. After all, it's the season of giving.


	5. The Fox and The Hound

Chapter 5: The Fox and the Hound

It was Christmas time, the smell of Noel grass filled the air and tasty sweets as well. Calliope however didn't want to roll out of bed just yet. She just had that dream again. It was just marinating in her mind for a while. That boy pops up too much, just way too much for her liking. Every time he pops up, her heart aches even more. She just wants to know more about him... She wants to meet him.

A rattle came from the door to the terrace. Calliope rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed. She grabbed Fenrir and put them on. It's never bad to be too cautious. Slowly but steadily she walked over to the door. It rattled again. _Who is that? Why are they at my terrace so early?_ She peeked through the curtain and only saw a black shirt. If that's Dylas, she is gonna punch him again.

She's been avoiding him for a couple weeks now. Every time he got close she used _escape_ to run away. But now he's just being creepy coming into her terrace this early. Calliope swiftly opened the door and readied herself... God dammit what does this guy want?!

" What are you doing here Leon? It's like five in the morning." She dropped her guard and put her hands on her hips.

Leon chuckled starring at her cute bed head and her pajamas. They consisted of a black tank top with a Furpy on it and orange shorts.

" Cute pjs." He walked in. Calliope blushed and face palmed. Ow... Forgot she had Fenrir on." To answer your question, I'm here to take you on a little date. Also it's six at night." He pointed to the clock.

Holy shit! How long was she knocked out?!" Ugh why didn't anyone wake me?!" She took off Fenrir and placed it on her vanity. She walked into her bathroom and started brushing her teeth.

" Clorica went to tend to your farm, Vishnal was taking care of you monsters and Volkanon thought you needed some rest. Also your door was locked." Leon sat on her bed, pulling out his fan.

She looked out of the bathroom to glare at him. What is he wearing? It looked like a black button up shirt that was buttoned up half way, blue jeans and black sandals. He looked actually pretty normal which was scary. She washed her face and walked back into her room and sat on the bed as well.

" So is that why you were dressed up? Because of a date?"

" More or less. I wanted to wear a shirt for once. Do I look irresistible to you." He winked, fanning himself. Calliope shuddered and looked away.

" Don't ever do that again. That was weird. Hey pass me that brush yeah?" She pointed at her vanity.

" What am I? Your slave?" He wrinkled his nose in a playful manner.

" Oh just bring it please."

" As you wish... My lady." He smirked. Poof! There goes her brain. It just turned to mush and her face was over heating.

Leon grabbed the brush and looked at it. He had that mischievous smile again, the one that made Calliope's skin crawl. He walked over to her." Turn around, I'm gonna brush your hair."

" What? No way!" He turned her around." Dammit. Just when you do it, leave it in a pony tail. It's easier to brush it like that." She took her hair and put it in a pony tail, making sure the bob was covering where the pony tail started.

Leon took strands of her hair and gently brushed it. They were in silence for a while. Calliope kind of likes it this way. Calming, soothing and perfect harmony.

" Done. Do you want me to braid it?" He whispered in her ear. A blush slowly crept on her face.

" Uh no it's fine. I think I'll just let it down for once." She took the pony tail out and combed through the bobbed part with her fingers.

She walked over to her vanity and grabbed some clothes, her crappy iPod mini, and her eyeliner and mascara." I'm going into the bathroom. Stay here and DON'T cause any trouble." She went into the bathroom.

Leon laughed a bit and looked around her room. The walls were a charcoal grey with various posters of Linkin Park, Paramore and A Day To Remember. This time period's music is strange but nonetheless fun to listen to. He laid back on her pillows and felt something hard under it. He reached under it and found a book... A diary to be exact.

He looked over to the door. Seems like she's taking a shower. Leon shrugged and opened it to a page... Hates her life, lost her favorite lipstick... Hmm.

" For seasons now, the dream keeps persisting. Every time it's the same place... A flowery field, a huge tree in the center of it, and that same boy." He read a small part out loud... She's dreaming about some boy. Probably post teenage angst before she came here... Though it seemed familiar to him. His ear twitched when the door clicked. He hurriedly put the diary back under and posed seductively on her bed.

" Okay I'm ready to g- what the fuck are you doing?!" She laughed like a hyena.

" Trying to seduce you. Is it working yet?" He shook his head and got up.

Leon scanned her appearance. Auburn like hair down, black and green long sleeve, black skinny jeans and brown converse. Her eyes looked beautiful and seductive. Probably because of the make up. The Egyptian look looked perfect for her eye shape.

" I think I'm in love." His eyes widened.

" I'll take it as I look pretty damn attractive for once. Okay so where are we going today. Or um tonight." She grabbed her bag and necklace.

" That necklace... Where'd you get it?" Leon's eyes narrowed.

" In a dream I guess? I don't know." She put it on." Can we go now?"

Leon shrugged." I was waiting for you. Come on we're going to a little room in the observatory."

It was 8:30 and freezing. Calliope forgot to bring a jacket and was shivering. They were at the very top of the observatory starring at the starry sky.

" This is actually really pretty. Really cool for my first Christmas here."

" Then it's a first experience for both of us." Leon smiled at her.

Oh yeah. He never had a Christmas or at least haven't had one in years maybe. She looked around seeing if the general store was open. Okay good it's open, maybe she can get Leon something... She should TRY to be nice since he's doing all of this for her. Calliope shivered even more. God damn it's getting colder.

Leon noticed her shivering and chuckled a little. Hope she doesn't freak about this." Hey , you, don't freak out." He scooted behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Calliope's eyes widened. A blush crept up on her face." Uh what are you doing?"

" Keeping you warm little nutcracker. I see you didn't bing a jacket." The boom of his voice vibrated her back sending shivers down her spine.

" Yeah I didn't... But that doesn't mean you can do what ever you want. This is harassment!" Her voice grew higher.

Leon put his chin down on the top of her head and puffed his cheeks a bit." You know it's warmer now than before. Just accept it." He smirked. Besides he quite enjoyed this... He enjoyed this? No. He shouldn't. Not even with all this baggage he still has. But something about her is tempting him. Even now it's eating away at him... He has to stop.

" Fine fine I give. You molesting me is actually making me warm." She moved her head up, locking eyes. The stare was familiar, so surreal. Her heart beat was beating faster and faster.

Leon eyes widened as he looked down at her. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds to him with a hint of embarrassment. His grip around her loosened and fell around her waist. He can't help it. She needs to move away or else he'll get into so much trouble.

Calliope just couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Those beautiful teal eyes seemed to make her nostalgic. She honestly doesn't know why it's nostalgic but it made her feel fuzzy. Her head was swimming in an ocean of want... She can't have this one. She will not let her have this one. Sure she developed a minor crush on him... But her heart still aches for Dylas. But... Leon just makes her feel weird... Is it just a crush?

Leon leaned down his hair tickling her her cheek. Was he about to kiss her? His mouth curved into a mischievous smirk and licked her forehead. Calliope turned beet red and pushed him away.

" Wh-what was that for?! Eww!" She wiped her forehead.

" Were you expecting a kiss? I would happily give you one." Leon winked. Calliope shuddered." Just kidding." Well half kidding.

" Ha whatever! If you tried to kiss me I would punch you in that fugly face." She crossed her arms and turned around." Hmm? Oh! A shooting star! Hurry up make a wish!" She grabbed Leon and closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.' I wish... To meet that boy from my dream and maybe... Fall in love with him.'

Leon looked at her and did the same.' I wish... For her dream to come true.'

They both opened their eyes. Her eyes gazed about the city. Leon's however trailed from her face down to her necklace... That necklace has been bothering him for awhile now." Hey Calli. Close your eyes. I have something for you..." Calliope studied his face, he looked happy yet his eyes tells her he's a bit conflicted. She shrugged and did what he said. She heard rustling going about. If it's a snake or something like it she's gonna yell at him." Okay open." Calliope gulped. She felt something around her wrist and steadily opened her eyes.

It was a bracelet. Well a small golden cuff with weird ancient writing. The same writing that was on all those papers in his room." Holy... What does all this say."

" Even when you're down, look to your dreams as a sign of reassurance. Even in the darkest of times you will be united with the one who cares the most." He translated. He pulled out a box and handed it to her. Calliope looked at it and opened it. It was golden ankh earrings... It matched her necklace perfectly... " It's beautiful but... Isn't it too much though? You gave me a lot."

He shook his head." It was just stuff lying around so I gave it to someone that might have some use to it." It honestly took him hours to make that. But it was worth every second.

She rolled her eyes." So I'm a garbage disposal or something?"

Leon laughed." If you want to be one be my guest."

" Well whatever. All of this stuff is really gorgeous. And you know what, we're going to the general store to get you something." She grabbed him and down the elevator they went.

She looked around the place for something cute. Ugh everything has tacky Christmas stuff on it.

" You know you don't have to buy me anything. Nothing here is really nice."

" Uh huh! Look here's some cute stuff here."

" If you say it is, then it probably isn't. I can't really believe a woman when they say that."

Calliope puffed her cheeks and started rummaging through. A clock? Nah. A painting? Oh yeah no that's way too damn expensive... Hmm... Drinking glasses. They had four leaf clovers around the base. Okay no. These are are just so friggen cute! _If he doesn't think these are cute, he has such poor taste._

" How about these." She handed one of the cups to Leon.

" Drinking glasses huh?" He examined and looked up at her.

" Pretty cute am I right?" She flashed a goofy smile.

" I'll agree that they are cute just because of that goofy smile you have." He smirked.

Calliope blushed." Oh hush! Come on I'll go pay for them. And since you got these, you better have these on display in your room whenever I'm there okay?"

" As you wish... My lady."

Oh god not this again." Stoooooop!"

Leon loved making her flustered. It really showed how cute she can be. And how much he wants to see that everyday.


	6. A Whisper and a Clamor

**Warning! Mature content!**

Chapter 6: A Whisper and a Clamor

Leon lazily looked around his room bored out of his mind. It was 12:35 at night and he could just not sleep at all. He tossed and turned around his bed and just finally got up and walked around his room. He doesn't know why he's still awake nor a reason he's awake. His eyes set on the drinking glasses a certain little minx bought him. That spawned an idea for him. He'll go visit her. She'll probably be mad at him but he knows she enjoys his company. At least he thinks so.

Ugh, trying to get ready for Spring is such a pain. Trying to revive her fields and making sure she didn't over buy a certain amount of seeds was killing her pockets. Calliope felt so drained these last days of winter. She changed out of her clothes into a night gown. It was short and red that was partially see through. Good thing no one is coming in her room. She turned off the lights and crawled into her bed. She remembered that Volkanon, Vishnal and even Clorica are off at Porco's kitchen right now. Lucky them, though it's kind of scary. She's all by herself. It was pitch black, even outside was really dark. An uneasy feeling blanketed her. She felt as though someone is in here with her. A shudder broke out. _It feels terrifying in here..._

A rustling came from the terrace door. She shot up and looked towards there. It was faint, but there was someone there. She fumbled around trying to find Fenrir. Crap oh crap it's getting closer. She found Fenrir but it dropped. Shit! Okay she can just fight it with her regular fists. They're pretty tough she guessed.

" Wh-who's there?!" The figure swiftly caught her and pushed her back on the bed." Fuck!" She squirmed. The figure's eyes glowed a strange color. Green? Yellow? It was familiar and terrifying. Was it Leon? No it wasn't. He wouldn't be doing this to her. She squirmed around trying to free herself.

His hand went around her neck. How did she know it was a he? The hand says it all along with that male gasp. He licked the side of her face and kissed her. Deepening the kiss and touching her, he gripped her closer. In less than a second he broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for air. She faintly saw his smile, scary. Her eyes squinted trying to get a better look, but he forced another deep kiss on her sticking his tongue inside her mouth. The taste was bittersweet as he swirled his tongue around against hers.

' This is not happening! I am not gonna get raped by this freak.' She started fighting back, punching him in the head. He grabbed her hand and slammed it against the bed post. Calliope's scream caught in her throat. She couldn't make a noise. He still had her mouth and he just won't let it go. He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to his hips. With one hand he tried to pull down her panties. As he was doing that, he grind against her causing a gasp to escape from both of them. He kept bucking his hips, making her gasp more.

' That's not gonna happen you bastard.' She squirmed around trying to make him lose his grip. She narrowed her eyes and bit on his lip causing it to bleed. He yelled out and she kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards allowing her to run a bit towards the terrace. Calliope tried to open the door to the terrace but it was stuck. What? Why is it stuck! She kept at it, then looked closer... _He tied the knob to the ledge... Well shit!_ The intruder was rubbing his head and she felt his glare. Calliope gasped and looked out the door. She hoped that someone can see her up here. She started banging on the door. Someone has to hear her. Someone please hear her! He came up behind her and grabbed her.

" Mine..." He growled. It was so animalistic and terrifying her heart almost stopped.

" Help!" She screamed at the top her lungs. Someone hear her please.

Leon approached the castle in a lazily fashion. He was thinking up all these crazy situations that we're going to happen while he was there. He would tease the hell out of her, have a normal chat, maybe a little play fighting, play these things called video games, and maybe... Just maybe sneak a little kiss on her. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his lips. His eyes looked all around the castle. The castle was dark... Too dark. Is Calliope even there? He heard a knocking on her terrace door. At least he thought he heard it.

He walked a bit closer and saw Calliope banging on her door. Is something wrong? A figure appeared behind her and grabbed her.

" Help!" She screamed.

Leon's face scrunched up in anger and he ran over there. He looked for the usual vines that he climbed on. They were a bit damaged this time. Probably from the intruder. Leon didn't care though. He climbed on them and barely made it to the terrace.

The intruder pulled her back on the bed and kissed her again. He groped her chest and slowly made his hand down to her area. His fingers entered her, vigorously wriggling inside.

She screamed even more. She didn't want this. Why her of all people?! Tears began forming as she gasped at the unwanted pleasure. She shuddered. Half of her pleaded him to stop. But the other half wanted more. He took one finger out a rubbed her bud, shocking her core to no ends. She kept squirming under his touch. She just wants it stop. She just wants him to leave her alone.

" Stop... P-please!" Her mind was going fuzzy. She couldn't think anymore. Someone help her. She was getting nearer and nearer to climaxing.

" So beautiful..." He whispered into her ear. She couldn't recognize the voice. It was so low and so sad it seemed but so monstrous.

He bit her neck and licked it. Sending her into a frenzy of want and panic. She can't keep this up anymore. She's about to lose it! Someone help...

Leon peered into the room, it was pitch black but his fox eyes were able to see the two figures on the bed.

He barred his teeth and broke through the glass door, cutting his face and right ear. The male figure turned around and clicked his tongue. Leon rushed over to him and grabbed him, slamming him down on the ground and punched him in the face. Over and over again. He was getting ready to punch him again but the male punched him in the stomach. Leon fell backwards and the figure ran and jumped out the terrace. Leon recollected himself and ran towards the terrace. He was gone... He looked over his shoulder... Calliope!

She was spasming. Her head still fuzzy, she just stared off into space. Leon walked over to her, his heart felt so heavy. He hovered over her and cuffed her cheek with on hand. He turned on the light next to her bed.

" Callio? Can you hear me?" No answer." Calliope!"

Her eyes widened and started to panic." No no! Get away from me!" She started smacking him and screaming. She can't take this! No more! She didn't stop swinging at him. He was gonna hurt her some more. She won't let him.

" Hey hey hey! It's me. Leon. Snap out of it." He shook his head a bit.

She stopped and looked at him with red eyes. Her eyes teared up." L-Leon..." Calliope busted out crying, hugging him tightly. Leon put his arms around her." I was so scared! He wouldn't stop no matter how many times I punched him... I feel so violated."

Violated?" What did he do... Tell me. So I can find him and kill him myself." He was pissed. His voice was filled with a dark anger.

She shook her head and looked at him." I don't ever want to repeat what happened."

Leon nodded understanding her. He pulled her off of him and grasped her left hand.

" That hurts!" She cried out.

Leon let her hand go." What happened to your hand?" He studied how bloodied and red it was... Even swollen.

" He... Bashed my hand into the bedpost." She looked away at his even more angered face.

He got up and looked towards the door." Stay here I'm going to go find that bastard." He took two steps and felt her grab his tail swiftly.

" What if he's waiting till you leave. He'll come after me. I don't want to be alone here." Her eyes pleaded with his. Her lips quivered.

" Fine. But I'm staying with you the whole night. Can't trust anyone in this city. Not even me. But I'm the only one you can trust right now." He went over to the bathroom to get her first aid kit. He's been in there enough to know where it is. He swiftly came back and took her hand and cleaned off the blood.

" Did he..." He looked at her eyes." Take you?" Please say he didn't.

Her head shook viciously no." I'm so glad he didn't. He almost but you saved me." He sighed thanking any merciful God that he was there in time.

Calliope took an ice pack and placed it on her hand." Here. You can lay on me." Leon walked over to the bed, kicked off his sandals and climbed in the bed.

She looked at him and smiled, lips still quivering. She laid back and looked at him. His eyes are so sad and angry. She couldn't blame him. After all, if this happened to anyone else she would try to kill them. He put his arms around her and flopped his ears down. He looked like a sad puppy.

Leon hated this. All he wanted was to hang out with her and poke fun. But look at her, she is covered in someone else's sweat and 'love'. So disgusting. Touching the very woman that sets his heart a flame. Touching someone that is his and no one else's. Touching... The girl he loves and wants to protect. He took her hand and bandaged it up. Teal eyes stared at her hand with such deep sadness. He spaced out on how much he wants to kill that bastard. He will find out who it was. His face scrunched up in anger again. Calliope cupped his cheek with her only useable hand.

" Thank you." Calliope smiled. Leon's face softened. Looking how battered she was.

" I'm glad I got here just in time. I just wished I was here before. I should have thought about coming earlier... Just maybe this wouldn't have happened to you. I'm sorry."

Leon put his hand on her's." It's fine now... I'm being protected by someone. That was what I wished for. Someone came and helped me. You came. I'm so grateful you saved me." Her eyes fluttering close." I feel so tired." _You saved me again..._

" Go to sleep. I'm here. I won't let anyone touch you again." He smiled as he vowed to her.

" Thank you." She faded out into sleep. She was tired. After all of this, she still smiled even in her sleep. Her hand limped down Leon still had a hold of it. He didn't want to let go of it. Not now... Not ever.

He looked at her face, her eyes puffy from crying, her lips busted... He scanned down and turned scarlet.

" This night gown... I could of walked in on this cute number. Looks good on you beautiful." He looked down more and saw bruises around her legs." I'm sorry Calliope. I have to check just in case.

He pulled up her gown and looked at the dark marks around her area. It got darker and redder going up, even scratches around where her underwear was... That bastard... Touching his Calliope. He pulled her gown down and placed a blanket around her.

" N...no more... Leon help me." She whimpered. A single tear ran down her cheek.

" Ssh. It's alright. I'm here for you. Always will be. No one will hurt you... You're mine. No one else's got it. Even if you find someone else... You will always be mine." Leon wiped her face and kissed her head... He wanted to kiss her lips but... She had enough trauma as it is.


	7. Forget Me Not

Chapter 7: Forget me not

 _He stared at her as she was approaching. Her whole body grayed out with no ounce of color. Even his surroundings were gray. Everything was gray, all but him. He looked up at her wondering what's wrong but he tried to not ask for fear of pestering her. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his. It was warm and comforting to know she was always beside him. Wait always? Has he always done this with her?_

 _It seemed like they were talking for hours. It felt right to him. Having little spats and silly conversations until... One conversation._

 _" '_'?" She called out to him._

 _" Yes?" The name didn't register in his head. It was a blank. Why was it a blank?_

 _" You do know I love you right?" She grasped both of his jeweled hands. He looked down at their hands and looked back up._

 _" What is it?" He gave out a sympathetic smile._

 _She looked at him only it looked like she was looking past him. She gulped." I'm leaving in a couple days."_

 _He doesn't understand why but his whole world felt like shattering. After all these years, she's leaving him alone?" Leaving? Where?"_

 _" I'm just leaving. So I won't see you around for a while I'm sorry." His expression was a truly saddening sight." But I'll come back! I promise. And I promise I will always love you and remember you."_

 _" '_'." Her name didn't register at all. Even her name was a blank. This conversation seemed so familiar. He looked at his hands again, these weren't his hands._

 _He gazed into her eyes and presented her a necklace. A necklace? That's the one...She studied it, turning over the ankh several times, and looked back at him with a smile._

 _"Now you won't forget me at all."_

Leon opened his eyes a bit and looked up at the clock. He only fell asleep for ten minutes. Good thing he had Sano and Uno on guard for those ten minutes. He looked down at his little bundle of mess, covered with bruises around her neck. Someone so cute shouldn't even have bad things done to her. He stroked her hair, occasionally picking up a lose Autumn lock.

A knock was hear on the other door and Vishnal and Clorica popped in. Their eyes locked onto Leon in a heartbeat.

" Leon? What are you...?" Vishnal started to speak.

He shushed them both and pointed down at Calliope. They looked at each other and nodded and closed the door. Hope they understood his situation a bit.

Her eyes fluttered open to the bright light coming from her terrace. Dear god why is it so friggen bright? She looked closely and saw that it was broken down. Glass shattered everywhere. Well that explains the excessive light... But why is it broken? Wait she knows why now... Leon broke it down to save her.

She sighed and nestled against something. Someone to be exact." Good morning princess." Calliope looked up and was face to face with her savior. His face looked tired, bags under his eyes, but he still held that genuine smile.

" Morning Leon... Did you stay up all night?" She asked while turning around onto her forearms.

" A guard dog must always be alert for his princess. No intruder came in after that debacle." Leon stroked her hair again.

She smirked at him and looked at her terrace again. She's gonna have to call someone about that... Maybe Volkanon because he's awesome at that sort of thing.

" Did you get any sleep? Even a little?" Calliope stroked his hair.

He rubbed his eyes looking like a child." Only ten minutes. But it's fine. I was asleep for centuries. Losing a nights sleep isn't going to kill me."

She half laughed at his joke. Though she felt bad about him staying up, and even being a guardian for Venti...

" I'm going to go take a shower." Calliope scooted off the bed and got some clothes.

She looked toward Leon who looked away blushing." Why is your face red?" She cocked her head to the side.

" You have an odd choice in pajamas you know. If I look at them, I might get into a lot more trouble than I should." She looked down and blushed. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. Okay off to the bathroom with this one!" Ugh pervert!"

Calliope was in the shower leaning on the wall. She looked at the bruises on her chest and her messed up hand. All of this happened in one night. None of these wounds came from a monster out there... But a monster within Selphia... She held onto herself tightly, crying as to why her? Why? She felt so violated she didn't even want to live anymore. _How can anyone here be so terrible?_

She got out and put on her clothes. It consisted of a black long sleeve that had a palm cat on it black and white Adidas and black converse. She did her winged liner and sighed. Those bruises are ugly. She got concealer and foundation that she rarely uses and started covering up her bruises. Much better. It's so much better than what it looked like before. She got out of the bathroom and saw Leon's tail wag as she entered her room. Cute.

" I'm going to work now. You can stay or you can leave. Doesn't matter to me what you do." She's actually hoping he would stay.

" Hmmm. I think I'll go." Oh..." I can go help you with your work." Yay!

Calliope can feel a smile pulling on her mouth. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Leon closing in behind.

She walked down stairs and looked at all her friends in the castle.

" Good morning princess." Vishnal looked away from her gaze.

Calliope knew Vishnal's feelings for her since the moment he blatted it out to her. She didn't return them, but she always felt bad. Had to deal with Clorica's crap for a week, but it's all good now.

" Hello Calliope." Clorica smacked him in the back of the head." It's rude to not look into your Master's eyes Vishnal. I'm so sorry Callio... What happened to your hand?!" She rushed over to her and examined her hand.

" I'll tell you later after I'm done with work... Don't worry I have Leon to help me." Vishnal eyed Leon. Leon smiled at him with a sad look in his eyes.

It kind of felt like he can understand the situation." How about we go ahead and work on the field. You need to recover princess." He smiled and both Clorica and himself left leaving Leon and Calliope by themselves.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Calliope started walking out of the front door and tried to open it with her left hand. She stopped herself and sighed. Leon came up behind her and opened up the door.

" Do I have to baby you all day?" He ruffled her hair.

Calliope puffed her cheeks." You don't even have to stay with me."

Leon looked at her and shook his head." I don't really trust you by yourself anymore. If you're going somewhere, call me." He poked her cheek.

She looked up at him. He's seriously worried about her... She guess she could listen to him for once." Fine fine. Hmm where do you wanna go?" They both exited the castle.

" Home so I can take a bath." Right he didn't take one at all when he was with her.

" That seems reasonable... Oh! Hold on I forgot to get my wallet. Stay here and don't cause any grief." She ran inside the castle leaving Leon by himself.

Leon chuckled and looked around his surroundings. He didn't trust anyone... Well the ones that are guys. His ears twitched towards a certain couple of people.

Meg was running after Dylas yelling at him. He wouldn't stop walking away from her. He was deliberately walking away.

" Dylas! Why won't you stop walking away?! Why won't you tell me what happen to your face!" His face? Leon looked closer and saw bruises all over it. Even a busted lip... Could it be from...?

The horse stopped and turned around." Look. I went fishing and got attacked by some monsters at night. There's your explanation. Now go away." He turned around and locked eyes with the fox.

Leon's gaze darkened. He then gave Dylas a terrifying smile and mouthed ' I know what you did last night.' The color from Dylas' face drained in terror. But shook his head.' I didn't do anything. And you can't prove anything. How about you leave Calliope alone or else I'll do it again tonight. And I won't just finger her.' He narrowed his eyes and left. Meg looked at Leon and walked to him.

" Do you know what's wrong with him? He's not answering me."

" Yes and no." Leon glared at Dylas. Meg frowned and looked up at the castle.

" Is Callio alright? She's been avoiding me lately and it hurts a lot... Oh! Can you tell her I'm having a slumber party at my house tomorrow? It would be nice to talk to her for once. I miss my best friend." She looked down at the ground." I haven't talked to her in so long... Do you know what's going in her head?" She looked up at him.

Leon shook his head." Honestly, I don't know. If I did know, I would love to see how she feels about me." He blushed s bit. Meg's eyes sparkled, feeling a ecstatic about this change of events." You like Callio?! Eek! That's so cute! Okay when did you start liking her? Do you think she's pretty? Want me to get you together? You know she loves jewelry and anything that's not chocolate. She absolutely hates chocolate. Oh! You should be shirtless more often. She likes to see muscly shirtless boys. Goes to show that she's still female. Oh and you shou-"

" Haha calm down there Meg. I'll just answer one question... I've been in love with her the moment I saw her in Karnak." He already knew about the jewelry and chocolate, he has been around her long enough to know. Meg jumped up and down cheering for him." Oh my gosh. That is sooo cute!"

Calliope rushed down the stairs. Geez finding her wallet was just a pain! It some how got stuck between the couch again. She turned the corner and saw... Meg... With Leon? She stayed put by the stairs staring at them both. Meg smiled, waved bye and left. Calliope walked closer to the door and leaned on the door way. Flirting with the enemy... This bitch.

" Getting lovey dovey with Meg I see." Leon jumped a bit and turn towards an angry Calliope.

" Lovey? If you mean a simple talk, that was all it was. Anyways she told me to tell you something."

" I don't give two shits about what she says." She immediately said.

Leon's face furrowed. He sighed and scratched his head." Look all she wants is to be able to talk to you again. She doesn't know why you stop talking to her or why you hate her. But she wants you to come to a slumber party tomorrow. You should at least go." Calliope was getting irritated.

" Who the fuck said you can give your opinion on this matter?! No one! So how about you shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Screw hanging out with him. She rather be shut in her room.

She turned on the balls of her heels and started walking. Leon snapped his head towards her and grabbed her braid, pulling close to him. He knew that it hurt her, but she has to stay." I hate it." He took her chin and tilted it up." I hate that you won't listen to me. I'm not leaving you alone remember? I'm your baby sitter for the day so you're coming with me." Calliope looked away then back into his deep teal pools. She shook her head. She still won't go not with him or to Meg's house." I don't want to... She hurt me so much."

" Is it because you still love Dylas?... Well is it?" Calliope's furrowed in such pain.

Even now... She won't look at him like how she does with that monster... If only she knew what he did to her. If only... He pulled her closer and put his head down on her forehead.

Her heart was beating fast. What's gotten into him? Getting so close to her like this in public. Someone might think they were dating! He needs to let go... But... He seems so upset. What can she do to make him feel a bit better? Maybe a little scratch on the ears? Well he's part animal it should feel nice. She scratched his ears a bit and felt him shudder. Is he ticklish? She did it again, he shuddered. Oh hell yeah.

" Hehe... The time for revenge is nigh." She continued scratching his ears feeling him laughing up a storm. His laugh boomed in her ears. " H-hey stop! Quit it! Hahaha! P-please! Don't! Stop!" She smiled at seeing his own smile." Don't stop you say?" Calliope continued, his laughter grew higher. She stopped and chuckled a bit." Well that made me feel better." Maybe she should do it again. Leon reached over to her right hand and grabbed before she could do anything." How about you stop you little minx." He looked at her wrist. The cuff he gave her was shining proudly on her dainty wrist.

" Hehe... Sorry... Sorry about yelling at you." She pulled herself away from him and turned around." I'll go to Meg's house tomorrow. I have a feeling we need to catch up. I honestly do miss her. I miss everything about her and I miss her singing and advice. Oh! How about we go to Carnation's? I want to see their flowers."

Leon nodded. That's the Calliope he knew. Someone demanding and cute... Cute. He patted her head." You're too cute."

" H-huh?! Q-quit it!" She swatted his hand away.

Calliope examined all the flowers there. The various flowers they had was actually surprising especially when it was still Winter. Hmm? These flowers are different. She's never seen them before. They were this pretty blue color that popped out against the other flowers.

" F-Forget-me-nots?"

" Have you never seen these before?" Looked at her.

" Not at all. At least not what I can remember." Calliope picked them up.

" They were once used to give to loved ones so they will never forget the giver. They also mean faithful love and memories." Memories... Something she wished she had... And faithful love? The boy in her dream could possibly mean that... Or maybe...

She stared at him as he picked up the flowers. He put it against his nose and smelled them, making him have a little smile. She looked at the flowers and grinned." You know what? I'm gonna buy you these."

His eyes widened and cocked an eyebrow." You what?"

" These flowers are really beautiful. You need a little color in your life." She handed to him and gave the money to Illuminata. He better like them.

" If you buy me some. Then I'll buy you some too." He grab some and paid for them. Leon put them in her hair." Now you won't forget me at all."

Now you won't forget me at all... Those words again. Calliope looked at him, the blush crept up along her face. God damn... He needs to stop being cute right now.

" Ooh is this a cute date I'm witnessing? I deduce that this is in fact a date." Illuminata giggled.

" Illumina-" Leon covered her mouth.

" Why yes it's a date. Do you wanna be apart of it? It'll be fun, I'll even buy you something cute and maybe I'll even propose to you if you want." He winked at her.

Illuminata shuddered and started nervously laughing." Hahahaha no I'm good! See ya!" She ran up stairs.

Leon shook his head and looked down at her. Her face was beet red again. Why does he always do this to her? Why is this affecting her so much?

He chuckled." Did I embarrass you princess?"

She mumbled." No." She shoved him a bit and smiled." But thanks for the flowers you dumb... Do you want a kiss as a reward?"

Leon eyes widened and started blushing." Just kidding." She stuck her tongue out.

" Numbskull." He ruffled her hair.

" Ugh hey Leon that's the second time today. Stoooop!" She swatted his hand again.

Calliope was slightly skipping towards the castle with Leon closing in behind. She turned around and looked at Leon, folding her hands behind her back.

" Thanks for walking me home Leon. I had some fun today."

" A gentleman should always walk the lady home. It only seems right... Though, will you be alright here? Your terrace door is still broken right?" Calliope looked up.

" I think one of my friends fixed it. Maybe Volkanon so it's fine."

Leon shook his head." You go up and I'll be in the terrace waiting for you okay?"

Calliope nodded and went up the stairs while Leon started climbing the vines to the terrace. He peered into the room, seeing if that guy made it in there... He didn't see anyone.

Calliope opened up the door and looked around. She peered under her bed, behind the couch and in her closet... No one thank god. She turned around and saw Leon knocking on the door. She smiled and walked towards it and waved. He nodded and mouth something... She couldn't tell what he said so she just stared confused. But she understood the last couple words. Be safe.

He knew she didn't read lips all that well. That's why he said,' I love you and be safe.' He jumped off the terrace and walked away.

Calliope locked the door and closed the curtains. She got into her shirt and pants and sat on the bed staring at her flowers... So pretty she thought. She grabbed a couple and started making a flower crown. She reached into her bag and grabbed her new android... Well it was a couple weeks old but it was handy actually. Shit she forgot to get Leon's number!... Wait... How the hell did his number get in here? There was a text message from him from five minutes ago.

 _' I knew you would forget so I put it in when you were sleeping. Sleep tight, I want you to be safe princess.'_ She smiled like she had the best birthday present ever.

' Oh whatever idiot that's kinda creepy. Night foxy.' She sent him. It's surprising that he even knew how to text. Oh right she needed to call Meg... Hope she can forgive her.

She dialed her number and hoped Meg will answer...

 _" ... Hello?"_

" Hi Meg."

 _" Oh my gosh! Callio! It's been so long since we've talked. Are you eating well? Are you getting enough sleep? Don't walk out so late at night."_ Same as always.

" Missed you too best friend. I'm so sorry I ignored you... I had some problems." Calliope stopped making the crown." Also I have to tell you something..."

She explained about the intruder and how Leon saved her. She tried hard not to cry.

 _" You should tell Forte right away. So the Knights can find him!"_

" No... I don't wanna tell her about it. It was hard enough to even tell you."

 _" Well it's a good thing Leon was there. And he stayed with you the whole night? So that's why he was over by the castle."_

Calliope looked at the time and gasped." Hey I'll talk to you more face to face at the sleep over. I need to sleep even if I feel a little scared. Bye Meg."

 _" Okay be safe. See ya Callio."_ The line disconnected.

Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Leon.

 _' I sent Sano to look after you by the way. He should be coming in 5 seconds.'_

A mist seeped from her terrace into her room, materializing into a fox and jumped on her bed.

' Here he is! He's really cute. Haha.' She started petting her new friend.

 _' He's actually a pain. Well good night princess.'_ She smiled. She actually liked when he called her princess.' Good night Prince.' She placed her phone down beside her, hugging Sano.

" Okay Sano it's time to sleep." Sano's tail wagged as he floated around Calliope and she laid on him. This is so totally awesome.

 _Author's Note: I should have really introduced myself in the earlier chapters but better late than never! Anyways hi guys, thanks so much for reading my little story. This was actually my third attempt at writing this so it doesn't suck that much. If you hadn't already guessed, I LOVe Leon so very much and not really a fan of Dylas that much. Sorry Dylas fan girls, but I do like him. Honest I do. Welp enough of my rambling, hope you will continue reading my story!_


	8. Love and Gossip

Chapter 8: Love and Gossip

Calliope stared out on her terrace again. She was still in her pjs even though it's still Winter. She had her forget-me-not crown on along with her ankh earrings. Her hair was in a loose Dutch braid that slinked over her shoulder. She was petting Sano hoping his master would be coming. Well it's early in the morning, so he wouldn't be here. Sano started growling at someone approaching.

" Hmm? What's up boy?" Was it Leon? No Sano wouldn't growl at him. She looked over to where he was growling. It was Dylas...

" Calm down it's just a jerk." Sano wouldn't calm down. He kept growling at him. She sighed and picked him up and put him inside." Stay."

Dylas was right there waiting for her. She looked down and frowned." What do you want Dylas." He continued to stare at her with a sad expression.

" I want to talk to you."

" Well I don't want to talk to you. Just leave."

" No! I'm not gonna leave. Listen, I miss you so much. I just want a second chance with you. But this time as yours. I love you so much." He looked away.

" Dylas... I don't trust you anymore. Not right now at least. I don't even know if I like you anymore... Okay I do still but I don't want to be together. I'm not that interested in you like that. You make things hard and difficult around us and I'm done with that. Especially avoiding my best friend about it. But ya know... Maybe we can be friends again. After we both cool down that is." She looked away and sighed. A rustling noise came from the vines. She snapped her head to that direction and her eyes widened. Dylas climbed up and grabbed her hand.

" I won't take no for an answer. I want you to say yes." He narrowed his eyes, his grip getting tighter.

" L-let me go you idiot! You can't tell me what to fucking do!" She tried freeing herself but she couldn't. Not with one hand at least. Her left was still dangling at her side.

" No... Not again. I won't lose you. Not to him. Just please come back to me."

She kept struggling, trying to free herself from this crazy fool." There's nothing for me to come back to. There wasn't even an us! And I don't even know who 'him' is. Now let go of me."

Dylas starred at her. He felt his heart breaking a bit every moment she tried to break herself away from him. He just wanted her back. Even if he did all that to her. She felt so nice, like he was suppose to be with her... He wanted that but with her actually wanting it.

Sano jumped at Dylas and bit his hand. He yelped and loosened his grip on Calliope. She grabbed Sano and ran inside her room locking her door. He started banging on the door and cried. She felt so terrified, hugging Sano close. His eyes glowed at Dylas. He stopped banging on the door and shook his head.

" I won't let go of you..." His voice faded off as he left.

" Is it safe?" She peered out her door." Oh thank you so much Sano." Sano licked her face and wagged his tail. She won't tell Leon about this. He might freak out.

Calliope got up and placed her fox friend on her bed." Sano, I think I'm safe now. You can go back to your master. Oh and next time. Tell Uno to come over and visit me too. I wanna see both of you kay?" She beamed a toothy smile.

She held onto her pillow tightly trying hard not to think about what happened earlier. She sighed and looked down. Dylas was honestly terrifying, before he was intimidating. He was persistent on getting her anyway her needed to... I won't lose you. Not to him. Who is him? Is it...

" Hey Callio? You don't look like you're having any fun!" Meg cried out, pouting.

" Oh I'm sorry Meg. I was just thinking about something. What were we talking about?" She laughed a bit.

" Talking about crushes we were, yes?" Xiao Pai asked.

" Yupp!" Meg pointed at Xiao." Since you kindly reminded us Xiao. Who do you have a crush on?"

" No one... Well one, yes? Um Vishnal." Everyone gasped as she said that.

" Oh how cute." Clorica smiled.

" Both are clumsy in a way and both are somewhat childish." Dolce grinned.

The girls laughed." Oh really? Who do you have crush on?" Xiao pointed at Dolce.

' Me of course! Right Milady?' Pico popped up behind her. Dolce blushed.

' You're blushing! Who is it? Tell me! Tell me now!'

" Arthur."

' What! But Dolly!'

" That seems right. Both have the royal air to them. But can you get past his glasses fetish?" Forte pointed out.

" A woman can look past a man's fault if she likes him enough... What about you then Forte?" Dolce asked while pushing away Pico.

" Justice." That's all she said. Everyone sweat dropped." Miss Amber. Who do you l-like?"

" That's easy! Your brother!" Amber just straight up said it.

" Wh-what?! Kiel? I mean I'm okay with it but..." Forte looked away and blushed. Her brother? Well they both looked like kids so it's fine... Even though Amber is technically an older woman.

" Hee Hee. Hey Clorica who do you like?" Clorica was knocked out but manage to say ' Doug'.

" Seems legit. They did have fun together trying to get it together a couple seasons ago." Calliope laughed." Hey Meg it's your turn. Who do you like?"

She twirled her fingers. Calliope already knew the answer to this. Meg's face flushed a bright pink." Well Dylas of course. We've been working together a lot, so I naturally developed a crush on him. He's also cool. A little on the shy side but can be sweet and a reliable guy." Calliope looked down. That's a major contrast on what she saw earlier. Yet she still has some amount of feelings for him... Just faintly though.

" Hey hey. Callio, who do you like?"

Calliope shrugged." I don't really like anyone right now."

" Ugh liar! There has to be someone." Amber pouted.

Calliope sat there thinking, criss crossing her legs and arms... The only crush she has was on Dylas and well the boy in her dream. His cool light blue hair... His beautiful teal eyes. The way he always teased her about things. Even sending Sano to protect her... Heehee, all the times he's called her princess... Oh and when he was her prince for a day, that was pretty fun...Wait. That's all about Leon! She blushed. She can't believe she thought of him of all people! She actually likes him? No way...

" Ooh you're blushing! Who is it? Tell us!"

" I can't believe I'm saying this but it's... No I can't say it! It's too embarrassing... And stupid."

" Oh spit it out already. Or else I'll send Pico to haunt your dreams." Dolce stared. Calliope's spine shivered.

" Alright... But Forte has to say it for reals too. I'm pretty sure there's an actual guy."

" V-very well... On the count of three we say it."

"1."

"2."

"3!"

" Leon."

" Leon!"

Both of them turned scarlet. Both of them like him? Calliope stared at Forte. She actually liked that jerk? Well it's hard for herself to like him... But Forte? She doesn't see it.

" Oh dang. There's some competition for that Egyptian fox huh? I'm on team Calliope." Meg winked at her.

" Well seems I'm on team Forte and so is Amber yes?" Xiao and Amber hi-fived each other.

" Hmm, I'm on team Calliope and I guess Clorica is agreeing me with me by the way she is tugging my dress." Dolce petted Clorica's hair.

" Then this where we disagree Milady. I'm gonna be on team Forte." Pico exclaimed.

Calliope sighed." Oh come on guys this is really stupid."

Forte giggled." I guess we're rivals for the sake of a man. I'm not great at relationships, but I won't lose. Well until I find someone that drives me way more crazy than him."

She's lost it. They all lost it." This is stupid. You probably already won since he doesn't like me." Meg grabbed her ear." Listen. Forte knows and everyone knows that his attention has been mainly focused on you. You have the advantage. Plus he comes to YOUR house more than hers in a year. I know for a fact he likes you."

" He's just being nice. Besides, he only finds girls that are easily teased attractive." Yeah he's only been nice to her since that incident. He would rather go for Forte than some wannabe princess.

Almost everyone was asleep except for Meg, Dolce and Calliope. Calliope told them about the incident the other day and how Leon was the one to save her.

" Like I said before, you have to tell Forte about it. Even though you guys are rivals for right now, it's okay to tell her about this molester." Meg held Calliope's right hand knowing that her left was still injured.

" Pico can go around the perimeter of the castle to check up on you." Dolce said." This Cretan needs to learn his lesson."

" I know I know. But I'm scared telling other people. I've only told you guys and Leon knows because he just happen to be there." Leon...

" I'm pretty sure Leon is happy that you're safe now. Now, about Leon. Have you ever notice how much he clings to you?" Wow what subject change.

" Huh?"

" I've certainly noticed it. Especially on Christmas. I... Snuck a peek at the observatory and saw he gave you some gifts. What were they?" Dolce placed a palm on her face.

Calliope sighed." Um well, it was this cuff bracelet thing that has pretty ancient writing. And the other was a pair of ankh earrings." She showed them off.

" Oh my gosh that is so pretty! See he has to like you if he gave you all of this." Meg beamed a smile.

" It's really gorgeous. Much better than the rubbish Pico likes to give me." Dolce yawned." I'm going to sleep now, good night." Dolce laid down and was out like a night.

" Fast sleeper. Haha." Meg shook her head.

Calliope still had uneasiness in her heart. She looked at Meg." Meg I have to tell you something. The real reason why I stopped talking to you."

" Go for it." Meg placed her head down on her bed.

Calliope did the same and frowned." Well the reason is because... I loved Dylas. Now before you say anything, I don't like him anymore. I hated how you always clung to him whenever we are somewhere. Especially at Kiel's birthday party. I started drinking more than I should because of that and well because of Leon too. I honestly thought he was wrapped around your finger. And when we were at the Inn, he was inconsiderate of my feelings saying how we were just friends. It hurt but I guess he didn't know... I also thought he liked you so I gave up on him. Anyways I'm sorry I got mad at you over a guy."

Meg scooted closer to her." That's fine. What's in the past is the past. I have my best friend back, that's all that matters to me." She smiled and teared up a bit.

Calliope did the same." I'm so happy I have you back." They both hugged and giggled.

It was early morning, New Year's Eve. She was walking back to the castle with her stuff in tow. Calliope was freezing even though she had a sweater on. Her pjs were just a little too thin for this weather still even if it's warming up. It was going to take her 20 minutes to get back to the castle, but she wanted to walk instead of using escape. She turned a corner and made it towards Carnation's... Where a certain fox was leaning on the shop.

" Leon..." Her eyes widened, a blush crept on her face." What are you doing her-"

" What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me Dylas was there? He looked like he was going to hurt you." Leon bounced from his spot and shook her." What if he did hurt you? You're lucky I had Sano there." How did he know? Wait was Sano able to tell him? That's kind of cool... Just not for this situation she's in.

" C-calm down! I'm fine now aren't I? He didn't hurt me... Why are you so angry about this?" She looked into his pained teal eyes. It broke her how upset he was.

Leon was about to say something but stopped. He shook his head and let her go." It's nothing. Forget about it." He smiled.

" But Leon I-"

" I said forget about it!" He couldn't stop the inevitable. He grabbed her and hugged her." I need you to tell me everything that's wrong so I can try to fix it. I want to protect you don't you see?" He whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine." Don't do this again... Please." He hated showing this side to her. It made him feel weak. He loved her so much though. He wants to protect her all the time.

" I know I know. I'm sorry about this. I really am. If something happens I'll make sure to tell you and hope you come save me." She backed away from him and smile." I'm glad I have someone like you protecting me. Honest."

' Besides I really do like you.' She thought to herself.

' I just want you to be safe and sound. I love you too much. I said I wasn't going to do this but... Damn you make it so hard... I'm sorry Maria.'

Calliope grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the direction of the castle." Come on. You're helping me with my chores today you idiot."

Leon shrugged and followed her. It's enough that he is near her... It's almost enough.

" Say what are you doing today?"

" Hmm dunno. Spending New Years at the inn? Why?"

Calliope looked up at him." Just wondering if you wanna hang out at my place. It's my first New Years here. Just wanted to see if your interested at all." She shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

" Are you asking me on a date?" He cocked his eyebrow.

She shuddered. That's exactly what she's doing. But she won't tell him that exactly." Call it what you want. I'm not saying that's what it is." Even though that's what she wants.

Leon shook his head and chuckled." I see. Alright I'll go. I'll be there at 10. Don't keep me stranded out there too long." He winked.

 _finally posted something! I'm going to post two chapters tonight well one more after this. It's getting harder to type these chapters oh well. Hope you still enjoy_


	9. Remembrance and Loss

Chapter 9: Remembrance and Loss

They were exhausted. She got all the fields and even the seasonal fields ready for a bountiful harvest for next year. Leon had to take care of ALL fifty of her monsters. Why does she have so many? Is she collecting them? Is she gonna redeem them for a toy or something?! They all got on his nerves. Especially Fenrir and Rayne were getting on his nerves a lot. Dumb dogs.

" You look beat to hell Leon." She laughed.

Leon glared at her then just gave up on even glaring. He was too tired. Calliope laid on the bed and sighed. He smirked and collapsed on her.

" Ugh! Leon you're too heavy! Get off!" She yelled at him. She started punching his back. Her punching felt like a back massage.

" Too tired. Can't get up." His words were muffled in her hair.

They laid there for at least five minutes until Calliope started to squirm." At least take a shower. You smell like my monster barn." She scrunched up her nose.

" I don't have any extra clothes." Yes he does.

" Yeah you do. I still have the clothes that I borrowed from you," She pointed at the plastic bag across the room," I might have wore your boxers as well haha..." She giggled nervously.

" My what a pervert you are. Bet you smell them every night before you sleep." He nuzzled her head.

" Okay no. That's going too far you dumb." She pushed him off of her. He rolled to the side of her and stared at her. He looked tired. Guess he wasn't used to such labor. Calliope held a lock of his water like hair and combed through it." For a priest, you are so liberal and so keen on being dirty. Are you sure you're a priest?"

Priest huh. He hasn't truly been a priest since before he was asleep." You really want me to take a shower huh? My natural musk is too much for you." He chuckled.

" If you call Monster Barn a natural 'musk' then be my guest. Smell like manure."

Leon shrugged and got up. He grabbed the bag and headed towards the bathroom." Oh and Leon?" He turned around." PLEASE smell like a Prince when you come out." She flashed a snotty smirk. He realized what she said and shook his head." I'll get you back. I swear it." He winked at her earning a shudder from her.

She saw the door close behind him and the shower starting up. Calliope looked around and saw something on the table by the couch. Hmm... Looks like a card. Is it from Leon maybe. She got up and walked to it. As she reached it there was something scurrying on the floor... Shiny body... A million legs it seems... Antennae... It started flying towards her.

" Oh hell nah! Flying roach aaaah!" She started screaming and running towards the other side of the room.

" What's wrong?! What happened?!" Leon busted out the door in nothing but a towel. Water droplets rained from his long hair and fox ears, running down his chest as he heaved. She stared at him, feeling red like a tomato. The towel slowly slipped off showing his everything... Oh my god.

" W-what the hell are you trying to pull!" She closed her eyes, throwing everything in her reach at him.

" Woah wait!" He grabbed the towel and hurried back inside the bathroom.

" Pervert! Rapist! Molester!" She screamed through the door.

He came out of the bathroom wearing an Anberlin sweater and shorts that stopped at his knees." Did you stretch out my sweater? It's awfully big now." His sleeves were really long and his sweater was hanging off his shoulder a bit.

" I might have? Sorry. It was so warm and comfy I put it on and curled into a ball." She gave him a nervous laugh.

Leon stared at her. Her curled up in a ball in his sweater. Possibly rolling around in it like a little kid... The thought made him chuckle and turn just a little red." Uh are you okay? You're turning a bit red."

He snapped out of his daydream." Shut up... Anyways it's fine. But I guess I can't go outside like this. I look ridiculous."

" But you always look ridiculous." Damn.

" Ouch. That really hurts love." He folded his ears and pouted a bit.

Calliope walked over to him and sighed." You know I'm kidding you little butt. Now turn that frown upside down." She used a cute baby voice and unfolded his ears. He couldn't help but smile a bit. It was just precious.

" So I guess you're staying the whole time huh? Geez, you might as well just live here since you're always here." She rolled her eyes.

" I'll take you up on that offer." Offer? She didn't offer at all!

" Hold it right there mister. You are NOT living here." She poked his nose." Only the guy I'm getting married to gets to live here."

He got closer and touched her nose with his." Guess we're getting married."

So close. Her eyes widened at his serious expression." Just kidding." He rubbed her nose. Wow he Eskimo kissed her! She backed up and turned her back to him. She's freaking out. That was way too much contact." Better be just kidding. I don't want fox fur everywhere. Anyways, I'm going to go wash your clothes. Stay here and don't cause trouble." She grabbed his clothes and left the room... She's gone. His eyes automatically flickered towards her bed. That diary. He rushed over there and picked it up. He flipped to the last page he was on.

' The dream persists on and on and on! It's the same dream but it gets longer each time. Like some weird recap. The boy in my dream had lovely brown hair that had a blue under tint to it. His eyes kind of reminded me of Leon's. The shape, even the color. It's strange... They actually kind of looked alike! Maybe a distant relative? I dunno. But what I do know is every time I say his name it's a blank. The conversations I have with him are so normal to me yet every word seems so foreign. And that necklace. The same necklace that I had when I came here. He presents it to me. I remember one time he said that the blue feather was used to propose to a lover back then.' He was right to think of that necklace. He was right to be bothered by it... It was still on her vanity. He grabbed it and looked at the back of it. It was an instinct of his. Like he knew what he was looking for... He saw the ancient letters. Leon's eyes widened as his lips quivered. " Leon." Was he the one that gave this to her? But that was impossible. He was asleep that whole time... Sano and Uno appeared before him.

" I don't understand... How did I give this necklace to her if I was still Sarcophagus? This was something I made for whomever I'd fall in love with. How did it end up with her?" He asked his foxes.

' It was our doing.'

" What?"

' We wanted you to experience the outside life for just a little while.'

' We knew this girl would save you in the future. We knew that if we did this for you...'

' You would have a better life when you woke up... But we never realized you both would lose parts of your memories.'

' You only lost the memory of her even though you knew her subconsciously. She forgot everything but her memories of you kept surfacing.'

Leon looked down." That doesn't explain how."

' We materialized our bodies into your previous human form before you slept.'

' We linked your mind to the human form.'

' At first you hated it until you met her.'

' Everyday, you would meet her at the meadow under the big cherry blossom tree.'

' You could only go that far. Any farther, the link would have broke.'

' If you do go any farther, you would have seen the differences of today. Your mind would have panicked and cause turmoil with Sarcophagus. Causing Lady Ventuswill to be weakened.'

' Though, we did warn you... You didn't listen.'

The foxes looked at each other and nodded.' She then left to save Lady Ventuswill with the rune spheres.'

' When she told you she was leaving, you tried to follow her but was snapped back into Sarcophagus.'

' That might have triggered your memory loss.'

" Tell me... When did I first meet her," he stared at them," How old was she?"

' We lost count on how many years...'

' But you met her when she was about 13 years old. Maybe older, maybe younger.'

He rubbed his eyes feeling the sting of tears. All this time... Those dreams he had as well... Were his memories of her through the foxes. He smiled. Finally remembering everything. He didn't know why he loved her... It would make sense if it's because of back then. But it wasn't because of that. He loved her the moment he saw her. That cut up face, her messy hair and that sad look in her eyes when she sacrificed herself for him. Even all of that, she smiled. Smiled for him and Venti. He remembers every detail from that day. Telling Venti to go save her and being officially introduced to her. All those beautiful details about her. He wanted all of her details... Okay that sounded a bit wrong in his head, but he just wants to be hers... He wants what's his.

" Hey Leon I'm back... What the fuck is in your hand?!" She dropped his clothes and snatched her diary back." I thought I told you NOT to cause trouble! What did you read in here?" She glared.

Leon still had his back to her and chuckled. He wiped his eyes and smirked at her." Oh just how you lost your lipstick and gaine-"

" Okay that's enough... What's wrong with your face? Your eyes are a little puffy."

" Allergies." He immediately said." Must be early Spring pollen."

Calliope scratched her head and shrugged." Okay then." She needs a new place to hide her diary." We still have a good three hours to kill. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

Leon wanted to tell her. But she might freak out and think he read all of her diary." I honestly have nothing."

Think Callio. Think! Ah ha!" Hey. How about you tell me about yourself? I wanna know more about the big bad Leon." She gathered his clothes from the floor and put it on the bed. She pulled him over to the couch and they sat down.

" Okay. What do you wanna know?"

" Everything. Like the language you speak, how old you are. You know, the works." She turned him around." Can I braid your hair too? While you tell me?" He looked back at her and nodded. She felt so giddy and started doing a fish tail.

" Let's see... I'm technically 23 if you don't count the centuries I've been asleep. I used to live in a smaller variation of Selphia. It was more hmm what you call ' Egyptian esque' filled with many different shops, curios, carnivals and we even had camels."

" Camels? What are those?" Right her memory.

" Hmm. Well they were riding animals like horses but were much suited for the desert." Her eyes shined thinking about these camels." They're pretty smelly but they are adorable."

" That's so cool. Tell me more."

He laughed." Okay. Anyways, we were such easy going people, developing and using a culture from a different country. Hence the writing you see on the cuff I made you. We borrowed that language. Though we don't use it now I see."

A different country?" Huh? Whenever I looked at the map I only see Norad and Sechs Empire." And he made it huh? That's pretty cool.

" Back then we were all separate. Until negotiations made it to where we became one. It sucks now since the language I grew accustomed to is gone. Hmm, judging by your skin tone, it's a lot like mine. It may be lighter, but I feel as though you come from a place similar to old Selphia."

She shrugged." I wouldn't know at all. I lost my memory when I came crashing down here. The only thing I remembered was my name and something else. Hey when's your birthday? I kinda want to know yo."

" Summer 9th. Now that you know I expect something from you." He looked back and smirked. His eyes trailed down to see a pretty nice braid." Not bad."

" Thanks. It must be nice having a birthday." She leaned back on the couch arm.

" Eh, I wasn't too fond of my birthday. A little pest... No she wasn't much of a pest but a child hood friend that always made a big deal about my birthday. She and my friends would always put on such extravagant parties for me. And my very last one was the biggest." He turned around and looked at her.

" The biggest? Why? Was it that special?" Calliope popped up crossing her legs.

" It was the day I became a Dragon Priest." Her eyes widened." Everyone was proud of me and all... But it was a drag. Though, I got to meet a baby of a dragon. Venti." He smiled.

" Venti?! Was she enormous back then too?"

" Not like now... Well she was as big as a peasant house. She was talkative and open about her opinions. But I was put on duty to protect her. See this mark?"

He pointed at the blue circle enclosing the red orb." This meant I was bound to our little dragon. The red mark is from her blood which absorbed into my skin. Because of that, I act as some sort of medium for her and even spirits. And after three seasons went by... I became a Guardian. The very first."

She looked down at the ground." All of that on your birthday... The last birthday you ever experienced, and you couldn't even experience the next one. It's pretty sad."

He ruffled her hair." It's just a birthday. They don't mean much to me." He smiled.

She snapped up and sighed." To you because you remembered experiencing them. I don't have that luxury."

He cocked his eyebrow up." Then when's your birthday?"

Calliope shrugged and looked over to her calendar." I dunno. Spr-Spring 29th maybe?"

" You don't remember your birthday?" Leon asked, his smile fading.

" I never really thought about it much until now. Well I mean, Vishnal asked me. But I panicked and told him that day. I wished I could change it to Autumn but it's already on his calendar. Hell, I don't even know how old I am. I feel like I'm 19? Maybe 20?"

Not even her age... She doesn't remember any of it?" Even when you came here, did you even experience one?"

" The date already passed and it was Summer... Summer 10th. That's the day. I saved you. Damn. If I put even more effort, I could of saved you on your birthday. Or maybe even before." He has this concerned look. She disregarded her own birthday and just focused on his again. That will not do.

" How about this. When it's Spring 29th again, I will personally give you a party." She perked up a bit. She stared at him and blushed a bit. He would do that for her?" Oh and pick an age. And no it can't be 15."

She fake pouted and snapped her fingers." Oh darn. Guess I have to settle with hmm... 19? I don't feel like being a real adult just yet."

" At least you're legal."

" Legal? For what?" She was confused about this whole thing.

" Oh never mind." He pulled her into a hug and laughed. She smiled at being this close to him. This hug felt so warm and familiar. She loved it. She felt his hands move to her sides and started squirming." The time for revenge is nigh." He flashed that mischievous smirk. He started tickling her. Her little giggles evolved into full blown laughter." Noooo! Stop iiiit! Hahaha!" She squirmed around trying to free herself from his tickle onslaught. She started crawling to the other side of the couch but he caught her again and flipped her over. She grabbed his hands and tried to push him off with her strength. She was strong, but not as strong as him." Nu uh. No way you're gonna do that again!"

" It's only a little pay back for my ears."

A click came from the door leading inside the castle." Hey Callio, I got some snacks for you and... Oh did I come at a bad time?" Oh no Clorica.

" I-it's not what it looks like." Calliope pushed Leon off.

" I'll let you get back to that then... Go team Calliope!" She rooted for her. Can't believe she even heard that in her sleep. Her face felt flushed. A deep red stained her caramel skin.

" No Clorica! Don- dammit. She's gone... At least she left some cookies and milk." Leon scrunched up his nose.

" Ew." Leon looked away from the milk.

Calliope walked over to her bed to get a cookie and stared back at him." Oh right you hate milk. Why don't you like it?" She took a bite of it.

" It's so bland. Anything that has milk in it is gross."

" Wow. You sound so prissy. What are you a prince? Milk is not so bad. Try some. You've been asleep for a while, maybe your taste buds are different since they are so dusty." She stuck her tongue out.

He swatted the air." I'll pass. It does... Bad stuff to me."

" What are you lactose intolerant?"

" No... Just bad this happen." Hmm. She should test this out next time.

Calliope shook her head and gave Leon a cookie." Say. Can you teach me that ancient language sometime?" She munched on another cookie.

He took a bite and stared at her." You wanna learn huh?" Maybe if she ever looked on the back of that necklace, she'll notice his name on the back." Very well. I can whip up an alphabet latter and give it to you. Maybe even give you a book as well when you are more advanced. But I need some form of payment though." Calliope's jaw dropped. Payment? _This bitch I swear._ He glanced at the clock. 9:29pm. Funny it's their birthdays.

" Hey look! It's our birthdays put together. Isn't that funny." She giggled.

"... Man, every time I look at you, I feel I must reiterate just how cute you are!" He poked her cheek.

" W-What!" Great she's blushing AGAIN! She covered her cheeks and growled at him.

His ears perked up at the sound." That's a new sound. Can you make more? Maybe if I poke you here." He poked her stomach.

" Meep!" That... That was so fucking adorable he thought he could die from it." Stoooop!" She swatted at him.

" Haha. I'm going to change out of these shorts... Hey my hat is in here."

Hat? Oh shit did she take something of his back then. It looked one of those old golfer hats. Weird. He is old at heart. He put it on and pulled his ears through the ear holes he made... That was cute.

" Hurry up and change... Leo-Leo." She cooed.

His ears stuck straight up. Leon turned to face her and blushed." That was more embarrassing than I thought." He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

" Ahh. Revenge feels nice." She put her arms behind her head.

A rustling noise came from her terrace. A figure turned around and jumped off... Was that...

" Dylas?" She said out loud.

Leon peeked out of the room and glared... He needs to back away from her. There's no way he would let him have her. Calliope is his alone and one else's.

Leon popped out of the bathroom and sighed. He sat down next to Calliope and ate a cookie.

He's shirtless again! God dammit!" I thought you were changing clothes? Where's your shirt?" Leon gazed at her flushed face." It's too hot for clothes." He fanned himself with his hand. Damn, he forgot his fan on the way here.

Calliope glanced over him. He was dripping with sweat, looking a little irritable. How strange. She got closer to him and started fanning him. Might as well cool him off.

Leon looked at her again. _Is... Is she actually trying to cool me down? Well well, how fortunate for me... Though it's getting twice as hot now._ He blushed.

" Hey Leon. I wanna go to Sercerezo Lake for New Years." She stated, still fanning him.

His ears twitched." Why there?" She shrugged." I just think it's really pretty there. Besides, I think it would be better than just sitting here in my room."

He smirked. He guess it was okay. He just wanted to spend time with her." I'll tag along then. But why the sudden change of having it there?" Calliope looked away. No she was staring straight at the terrace.

" No reason. Just something different. After all, it's my first New Years I want it to be special." She thinks... It's time she should be honest with her feelings. She won't let Forte win.

Calliope looked up at the sky in Sercerezo... It looks pretty bad, almost like a typhoon. But that shouldn't even happen, it's Winter in Selphia. The weather there was pretty okay... Though... She has this sinking feeling. Like something bad is gonna happen.

" You okay Calli?" Ugh that nickname again." Uh yeah I'm fine. Just something on my mind."

Leon looked at her. She looks troubled, almost jittery. Her eyes keep shifting back and forth. Like she's trying to find something." Are you sure you're okay? We can go back if you want." She stopped walking." Honestly I'm fine. Come on, it's almost midnight." Calliope grabbed his hand and made their way to the lake.

It was a change in the winter scenery, a glimpse of future spring. The air is crisp, warm and a little chilling. Her eyes gazed across the lake. Nothing unusual here. The sky? Still cloudy, still foreboding. Then her gaze locked on Leon. Still amazing she thought as a smile made its way through." Hmm? What's with the smile." A chuckle came through as he ruffled her hair.

She swatted him." Oh no reason. Well, I just feel pretty content that's all."

He placed a hand on his hip." Content? How so?" Calliope felt a lump in her throat." I dunno. Whenever I'm near you I feel safe and protected. Almost like I have a guardian angel. You're always so nice despite your mean and teasing demeanor. Your laugh is kind of cute, especially when tickling you." She walked towards the lake, folding her hands behind her back.

" I find myself liking your company a lot. It's soothing. Puts my nerves at rest, even though you get on my nerves. I know I contradicted myself, but I can't help but liking you a bit." She mumbled her last words.

 _She thinks that way about me? She enjoys my company?_ Leon's mind was swimming. He walked over to her with wide eyes. She's blushing. But this time he didn't tease her to get that reaction.

Calliope pulled out her phone, seeing the count down." Oh my gosh. 10 seconds until the new year." She put it away and turned towards Leon.

" Leon... This year has made me the happiest. I got to meet all these people. Make new friends, and even got my best friend back. Plus made a rival over someone... I won't tell you that though." She chuckled.

9

" But the one thing I'm glad happened, was meeting you and experiencing all these first time festivals with you. You really make me happy."

8

" Why are you saying all of this?" He cocked an eyebrow.

7

" Before the new year, I wanted to tell you everything. How I feel, how I wish to feel, and I want to know how you feel." She took a step closer. Locking eyes with him.

6

" How I feel? Why do you want to know..." His voice trailed off. Her face was really close to his. The temptation was strong. He wanted to kiss her.

5

" I heard you would find happiness if you get a New Years kiss. So I was thinking, could I kiss your cheek? It's only the cheek nothing more!" She squeaked, throwing up her hands.

4

Leon stifled a laugh." Go ahead. But I get to give you one as well." Red stained his cheeks. He'll restrain himself. He can't go over board with this.

3

" Haha. Awesome. Now don't go back on your word Leo-Leo." She giggled. This is her chance. This is the closest she's every been with someone. More so than Dylas...

2

Leon sighed. Damn this girl. That nickname is really embarrassing. Calliope wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes flickered to his eyes to his lips. _I can't help myself._

1

" Happy New Year Leon. Sorry. I lied." Calliope closed her eyes. Before he could do anything, she locked her lips with his. He stood there, eyes wide. It took him a bit to realize what's happening. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or freak out... Ecstatic it is.

 _She's kissing me!_ He felt his eyes closing. _My first kiss after being awake... It's not bad._ He closed his eyes and held her close, deepening the kiss. Fingers tangling in her hair. _At least, it was a good lie._

Her eyes fluttered open. She pulled away from him and looked away. She can't believe she just did that. The mood was too perfect NOT to do that." Sorry... I couldn't help myself." Crap, this is awkward. And her face isn't getting any less red. Though he kept going with it...

" Aw. It's kind of disheartening when a girl says sorry. Makes me feel like a bad kisser." Leon tilted her head up, gazing into her embarrassed eyes.

" No I mean, I forced that kiss on you. You're a great kisser! I... Uh... I mean, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Leon leaned closer to her." I actually enjoyed it. I've wanted to do that for a long while." He whispered, smiling. He kissed her cheek.

Calliope stepped away and squeaked." You're teasing me right? You wouldn't actually be saying that."

Leon shook his head." But I do mean it." The sincerity in his eyes are speaking the truth. No sarcastic grin, no teasing gesture... It's all the truth. Oh shit. Her neck was burning, the hairs on it were standing up. She walked away from the lake, back facing Leon." That... Is a relief. I didn't actually think you wanted to kiss me at all. I thought I wasn't good enough. I thought you would reject me. But I guess it worked out." She turned and faced him." I have a confession." He nodded his head in her direction." I don't like you... On the contrary my good doctor Watson." She actually quoted Illuminated. She's lost it." I'm absolutely in love with you." She said it... She actually said it.

Leon's eyes widened, blushing. _She loves me... She actually loves me. I thought I was the only one in love here. Hehe I'm glad... Though, I can't date her... Because I can't even marry her... All because of that little promise with Maria._

" I wish I could say the same." He mumbled. Calliope cocked her head to the side." What was that?"

" Oh nothi-" Leon's eyes widened in terror. What?! T-Typhoon?! But it's not even typhoon weather! Let alone the bridge!

" What's wrong?" She looked behind her. Her mind went black as it swung it's spear, sending her into the water." Calliope!" He screamed. This bastard! He clenched his fist, feeling flames coming out of his hands. Fire engulfed the area surrounding him, sending fire wheels charging at Typhoon. It's image flickered and vanished. He was still in panic jumping into the lake swimming towards Calliope.

A trail of blood led him towards her, she was at the bottom of the lake unconscious. Her head was bleeding, flowing out. Shit shit shit! He scooped her up and swam towards the surface. Leon gasped for air and laid her down carefully. He tried waking her up, lightly hitting her face... She's not waking up! The blood from her head was still flowing. He flipped his hair back and placed his ear on her chest... It's barely beating. But she's still alive... Wait... She's not breathing!

" No... Don't do this to me now Calliope!" He took a breath and gave her mouth to mouth. Two minutes passed... Five minutes passed... She coughed up water, opening her eyes, barely conscious.

" Calliope... Thank god..." Leon felt the sting of tears. Her eyes felt heavy... Vision so blurry... She closed them.

" Jones! Nancy!" He yelled as he bursts through the door of the clinic. They're not here... No he needs someone to help her!

" Calm down Leon." Dolce walked down the stairs. Finally someone...

' Leon. What is with all the racket!' Pico appeared behind Dolce.

" Help her... Please!" Leon held Calliope close. Her head was still bleeding. Pico gasped.' Callio!'

Dolce had a mortified look." Get her on the bed now! Pico go get Mom and Dad, I mean Nancy and Jones. Quickly!"

' Right away Milady!' She phased through the wall, rushing to find Jones and his wife.

Leon carefully placed her on the bed, making sure not to bump her head in the process." I need you to get me some bandages and a wash cloth. They're in that cabinet down there." She pointed lifting up Calliope. It may not do much, but it's better than having her bleed out. Once Jones gets here, he'll do a much better job.

The time was 9:20 am. Leon was in the waiting room, feeling dead. He didn't sleep the whole night, he was too worried about Calliope. It's all his fault... He didn't save her quick enough... He knew everything felt off last night. The sky... And her behavior. Maybe she knew something bad was going to happen? But why didn't she say anything? Did she not want the night to go awry?

Jones walked into the waiting room and beck Leon over." She's awake." Leon dashed over to him." How is she?" His eyes were pained and tired.

" She's doing fine... However, she has a concussion and a few bruises. Though... Approach her with caution." Jones looked away.

Caution? Why? Leon walked inside. There she is, staring out of the window in her bed. Her head was wrapped with a bandage, with a slightly red tinge. She heard the approaching footsteps and looked towards his direction.

" Hey you." Leon smiled. Calliope cocked her head to the side." Hey yourself." Friendly introduction huh?

" How are you?" Leon rubbed her hair slightly. A confused look enveloped her.

" My head hurts but I think I'll live... Though um... I have a question." She's probably going to ask about her confession. Haha, he'll say yes of course." Go for it."

Calliope looked at him, studying his features." Who are you? Wait I remember! You're the guy I saved. What was it now? Now don't tell me... Oh! Leon. How's it going... Hmm? What with the face yo? Helloooo."

The time was 9:29 am... A time where Leon lost everything.

 _Oh dang. This was a long chapter, mostly because this chapter was originally apart of the last chapter. ANYWAYS I really like this chapter. Poor Leon though. I'll comfort him later. Also sorry for the ooc Leon and giving him some backstory. It's how I personally see him. Anyways hoped you enjoyed it!_


	10. Starting Over

Chapter 10: Starting Over

Meg was in shock to hear what happened to her best friend. All her memories of last season disappeared. Even them becoming friends again. She sat at her piano, pressing a single key over and over again. A tear ran down her face. She's been taking it hard since then. But not as hard as Leon. She almost completely forgot who he was. Calliope even confessed to him that night... How cruel...

Meg has been staying away from Dylas for a couple of weeks now. Calliope is clinging herself to him again, just like before. Right now, crushes are the last thing on her mind... Even though it hurts. Leon even told her the thing Dylas has done... It's unspeakable but, she's still attached to him. Meg still likes Dylas but she likes Calliope more. She just wants her best friend back. A knock came from her door. She wiped her eyes and walked over to the door, opening it. It was Leon. He look relatively normal. Well besides the shirtless part." Hey." Meg finally said.

" Hey... Does she remember anything yet?" His voice was quiet." Sorry no... I can't even get close to her without her scowling and storming off." Meg looked away." Oh okay... I'm gonna go now." Leon turned around, pulling out his fan.

" Leon. Go talk to her maybe she'll remember... Just try not to freak her out okay. Go slowly, don't give her too much info to grasp." He stopped at her words... Slowly... He nodded and left.

Calliope placed a wrapped grilled rainbow trout in her bag with a couple of bottles of rune pills in her bag. Alrighty then, off to Porco's! She went through her farmland, looking at all her crops. This was hard work, even when she recovered from her concussion. She looked over at a bush in the corner. What is that? Blue flowers popped out of it in a beautiful disarray of mess.

She placed a finger on her chin, come on Calliope. _You know what it is... Ugh I can't think of it! It hurts too much. Meh whatever..._ It'll come back to her. She walked through the back path feeling a strange sense of nostalgia. Maybe from her lost memories? Everyone tells her she's forgotten everything that happened last season, which is weird cause it doesn't feel like it. But at the same time it does. That guy... Leon was pretty upset though. Well he looked upset at first but she doesn't know. He's seemed like a pretty chill guy. Though every time she goes near him, he goes the other direction. Like he's avoiding her! _What did I even do anyways?_ She looked up at where she was... The inn?! But she was going towards Porco's. Ugh this has been happening a lot to her. She's been going over here subconsciously ever since she got out of the hospital... Maybe she'll chill with that guy then go over to Dy-Dy.

Teehee. Just thinking about him makes her stomach go into a frenzy. Meg finally is backing away from him, and Dylas has been giving her so much attention. They even almost kissed in the kitchen. _One of us has to give the push though. I'm hoping its him though._

Calliope stopped in her tracks. She was face to face with a black door. Huh how did she get over here so fast? She knocked on the door." Leon. This is his room right?" Rustling was heard from behind the door, followed by a bang." Ow!" Someone cried out. She pulled out the grilled fish... It was suppose to be for Dylas, but she had a feeling Leon would like it. Uh maybe she shouldn't. She didn't want to trouble him... Though he was the one that saved her... She needed to repay him.

" Listen Arthur. I'll get that translation done tomorrow." He opened the door face to face with her." Oh. Hello." He smirked cocking an eyebrow.

She blinked, taking a step back, realizing how close they were." Oh hi. How are you neighbor?" Smooth Callio. Smooth." Just working," he looked down at the food in her hands." Whatcha got there." Her eyes trailed down his physique. He was shirtless as usual so she could see every defining muscle. He was definitely way more buff than Dylas. His teal eyes gazed into her hazel blue. His gaze was familiar to her strangely, with a hint of loneliness.

Calliope shook her head, regaining her thoughts." Oh grilled Rainbow Trout. I thought you might want it." She smiled." I see... Was this made for someone else though? Or is it a declaration of love to me?" Leon leaned on the doorway. He's sweating and breathing a bit hard. Is there a girl in there? She looked passed him, peering in his room. Nope. _Wait... What did he just say?!_ She blushed.

" As if! Why would I love some weird shirtless fur ball! Oh oh man. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I don't know know what came over me." What the? Why did she freak out like that?" Also why are you breathing hard?"

 _So the Calliope I know is still in there... Maybe._ Leon smiled." I was only kidding. No need to be sorry. To answer your question, I was exercising. Have to keep up this body." He moved to the side a bit and held a hand out to her." Would you like to come in or would you rather I close the door in your face?" She tried not to roll her eyes at him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her in slowly, as if trying not to break her.

She looked around the room. It looks different from before... Before? Huh that's weird. She stared at his burgundy bed. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, almost like throw up. Her eyes took in the surrounding and landed... On a black vase with blue flowers.

Calliope approached them, examining them with a curious expression. The color contrasted to the room with its vibrant shade. Somehow it radiates this nostalgic sparkle." These flowers are really pretty... What are they?" She knows what they are. She just can't quite get it off the tip of her tongue.

Leon closed in behind her placing a finger on his chin." Hmm I don't know." She face palmed." Yeah you do! You told me before... Told me before... Ignore that, anyways what are they." Leon glanced towards her direction." Haha alright. They're..." Let's test this. She seems to know what they are enough to peak her interests. Let's give her a little push." Blue Begonias."

" Eh. Wrong!" She said, placing a hand on her hip." They're Forget-Me-Nots. You told me their name at the flower shop a while back." Leon scratched his face, nodding." You're right. I can't believe you remember." Test complete.

" Well yeah! I gave you these. So how could I NOT remember." Each word came out naturally, almost like she's done this a lot. She blinked. How does she remember that? She just barely talked to this guy." Indeed you did. You even gave me those cups." She's remembering something. Even if it's just a little bit.

" Oh hey! You actually put them up on display. They are so cute. I really do have great taste... But... Why am I saying these things so naturally... Are you like a hypnotist? Did you plant something in my head, making me think about these things." She joked. Though she did wonder, if he is actually doing that... She feels like he knows her, but they've never talked at all.

" Haha. I'm just an ex priest. Nothing more nothing less." Leon walked over his bed." You know, I lost my brush a while back. It kind of stinks, that was my favorite brush." He knows where it is. Let's see if she'll get antsy about it.

Calliope shuddered, eyes glued underneath the bed. Oh crap oh crap! He's gonna get so pissed at her if he finds it... Wait why would he be pissed at her?" Oh geez. Sorry about your loss I guess." She inched her way towards the door. His eyebrow arched, seeing her eyes locked underneath the bed. Ah ha. He bent down, reaching for the 'lost' brush. Calliope gulped as he held it out." Here it is."

" Oh hahaha. Well gotta run! Bye!" She dashed out the door, almost slamming into a wall.

 _Hahaha! Calliope is still there, just waiting to break out. What a stubborn girl trying to keep her memories in check._ Leon walked over to the vase, examining each Forget-Me-Not. Subconsciously, she remembers... Just the she that is walking about, is suppressing it... _Damn so close, yet so far._ He leaned on the wall next the flowers, covering his face." Forget me not... You fool."

 _Now you won't forget me at all._

Oh man! That was close! He would have punted her to the ground if he caught her. She was in front of Porco's feeling butterflies in her stomach... But it wasn't the same as before. No it was intensified! Calliope walked in looking around to find that blue hair beast. Ah there he is, his back was turned. Guess he's cooking. Maybe she should watch him cook over there.

She tiptoed over to the ledge next to the kitchen and watched him prepare food. Hmm what is that? Chocolate cake maybe? Eww gross. She scrunched up her nose. Wished he made a strawberry cake instead. She sighed.

Dylas looked to his right and blushed. He took a step back." Gah! When did you get here?!" She shrugged." I dunno, like a minute ago." She leaned over the edge a bit. He's really cute when he's flustered.

" Then say something!" He yelled." Hehe. You looked like you were busy cooking. I didn't want to disturb you." She laughed nervously.

Dylas sighed." Thanks, but next time don't sneak up on me!" He slicked his hair back, adjusting his shirt." What are you doing, anyway?" Not that he doesn't mind though. He's glad she's here." Nothing. I just wondered what you were up to." She eyed the delicacies laid about.

His eyes widened a bit." What, so you were just watching?" Calliope rubbed her hair." Yeah."

Dylas was silent for a moment. His expressions changed from surprised gaze to a red face. Cute!" You're turning red yo." He shook his head, swallowing spit." Huh?! W-well, of course! It's hot in the kitchen!" _Sure it is Dy-Dy. You know you're embarrassed. Just admit it_ she laughed in her head." True. You are cooking, after all." This convo is getting a bit boring.

" Say, can I try something of yours?" Her gaze landed on the tempura bowl. _Oh hell yeah! That sounds awesome right now. Please pick that! Please!_

" Uh sure. Here I just made this chocolate cake." She'll love it. Kiel said that she loves cake.

 _Noooo! I hate chocolate! But I can't just tell him no. I'll be rude. Guess I have to... Gulp. Grin and bare it._ Dylas grabbed a fork and cut a piece of cake, he held it up to her." Say 'aahh'" dear god that's adorable." Aahh!" She took a bite. She wants to gag. Chocolate is so gross! She started chewing on it, regretting everything. She swallowed it, wishing she could pour acid down her throat." That was really good!" She lied.

" Really? That's good." He smiled. Gonna give her chocolate cake for her birthday. Please don't give her that for her birthday." You want another bite?" He offered.

Hell nah!" Uh maybe some other time. I have to go now. See ya Dy-Dy!" She dashed out the door. Is it dash out of guy's doors day? Geez!

Calliope laid on her bed, playing with her necklace and this mysterious thought about today, how Dylas got her to eat gross chocolate cake. No matter who makes, even Porcoline, it's always gross. She sighed reaching under her pillow for her diary. She took ahold of it and flipped to the next page... _Wha? I already wrote here? Winter 4th..._

' Ugh! I can never have any alone time with Dylas! That bastard Leon keeps getting in the way more than Meg does! Does he like putting a wedge in my potential relationship with Dy-Dy? Fuuuuuuck!' Huh. Leon gets in the way. Better keep a close on him.

Winter 23rd?

' Welp it's official. I actually closed a deal! That makes me a for reals princess!... Though the princess of the neighboring kingdom was like the biggest bitch ever! I don't understand how Prince Leer can put up with Amalthea! He's cute, charming and just so sweet, unlike her bitchy nature... It's all Leon's fault that this started. Of all people that had to be my stand in prince, HE had to be it!... Though, he did help defend me at the end. That was cool of him.' Leon keeps popping up a lot in here... But I've never met him.

Winter 25th...

' I can't believe I slept until 6 pm! What's wrong with me?! Well I did work till really late yesterday. I could have just relaxed but Leon appeared in my terrace like a ghost! He was all dressed up and normal looking. He actually looked pretty hot... Ew I don't ever want to say that. Anyways, he took me out on a date I guess to the observatory and gave me these really cool gifts! Like this weird cuff with all of these ancient letters. Oh and these cute ankh earrings! Mama loves jewelry. It was so nice of him that I had to give him something. So I bought him drinking glasses. He better have them on display... Damn I still can't get that almost kiss out of my mind! That was so freaking weird... Is it weird that I actually wanted it to happen a bit?' What? Is that where this cuff came from? She thought she either got it from Dylas or found in a treasure chest... And almost kiss? What is this?! A practical joke? She just barely met Leon. None of this should have happened! Ugh this is too weird. She closed her diary, throwing it back under her pillow.

It was 9:29 pm... For some reason she likes that time." Duh! It's our birthdays combined." Calliope smiled. But, whose? Dylas'? Yeah, his birthday is Autumn 9th... Though it doesn't feel like it's him though... Leon? No... Maybe? Her heart started beating faster. Just the thought of him made her heart go mad. She tucked herself under her sheets.

" What the hell heart! You only beat for Dylas got it!" It slowed down... "Does my heart not like Dylas? Whatever I'm going to sleep!"

 _Hehe hey there it's been a while since I've updated this. Hope you enjoy it guys_


	11. Jealousy at its finest

Chapter 11: Jealousy at its finest

Crash! And there goes the corn on the cob." Dammit! That was the last of my corn!" The eccentric redhead groaned. Calliope was preparing something that wasn't fish for the citizens attending Fishing Frenzy at her little shop. It sounds boring she knows, but this year it's a battle royal for the best fishing spots. She wasn't too interested in it, because well... It's fucking fishing for Native God's sake! The only ones that get a kick out of it was Forte, Dylas and Leon. Even Arthur is participating in something so foolhardy.

She gathered the dropped cob and threw it on the waste bin." My poor corn..." She sniffled a bit. Guess it's pickle mix on the menu this time... For being such a modern time, there are some really rural festivals. Probably just keeping up with traditions.

She gathered her pink turnips and started dicing them placing them on a plate. She grabbed another turnip and tried to cut it. It didn't even make it half way through. Oh come on knife! She glared at the blade... Dull as fuck. She stabbed her cutting board and huffed." Guess I'm closed today! Whatever!" She washed her hands, getting the turnip smell out.

Calliope looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her gray tank top with a seductive yellow on it saying" Bright Me." It was cute, words were a little weird but eh. _It's tank season, and mama is gonna live it up._ She fixed her bangs and headed out the door.

The festival was in full swing, seeing crazy people with poles smacking other crazy people with poles. Dog eats dog world she guessed?" Hey! No violence in this festival! You there! Stop eating the fish raw like that. You will get a-WOW! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" There goes Meg on patrol again. Calliope couldn't help but laugh at her. _Serves her right!_

Autumn head walked over to the group of girls giggling about this stupid festival. Meg joined in and sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Good thing she had her hair in a bun and was wearing shorts. All that running around probably made her fatigue... Of course she doesn't care though." Hey guys what's up!" Calliope stopped next to Forte, the knight moved on the other side of Xiao Pai. Okay then? What's her deal?

" Yaaawn! Good morning Callio." Clorica yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes.

" Ah! Hi Callio! We were just talking about the yucky fish!" Amber hugged her, her pigtails bouncing. So cute!

" Seems boys are having fun with it, yes?" Xiao shook her head, adjusting her hair pin." This festival is pretty stupid honestly. Everyone is getting the crap beat out of them." Calliope puffed her cheeks. Dylas isn't even here. Probably fighting with Doug over some fishing spot. Her eyes trailed over to Forte, who was giving the nastiest glare. Calliope gulped, feeling a concerned look forming.

" I agree. I don't want our city to have all this violence on this festival. It's suppose to be calm." Meg chimed in, swatting the air." Uh yeah... Hey Forte what do you think?" Forte still gave her that cold glare. What did she do?" This is actually a better way to deal with this festival. Much more action... However, I will continue my patrols along with Meg." _Oh I see. Being a kiss up with little Miss Elfy huh?_

" Hello. What brings you here in this dangerous little festival?" Was that...? Yup it's Leon alright... _Flirting with some ugly chick. Woah wait did I just call her ugly?! That was rude of me... Though it felt right._

Forte's face flushed a bright pink, then red with anger." Hey! Leon!" Forte ran over to him, armor clanking against the pavement." Stop harassing the poor girl!"

Leon smirked." Harassing? I was just protecting her from all the terrible pole massacres happening. It IS your job isn't it knight?" Forte was flabbergasted." Of course it is! It's still my duty!"

He fanned himself. His eyes flickered towards Calliope then back at Forte." I might as well take your job for you. I'm doing a much better job at it." What was that? _Why did he look at me?_ " Ah! No way! It is my duty to go patrol. I can't let a citizen do this." She walked away, hand on her sheath." Then I'll tag along." She paused at his words. Forte faced him with a hint of blush." Very well then. But do be warned. Don't get in my way." She gave him a fierce smirk.

Calliope blinked. S-since when were they a thing?! Her and Leon?! Are they even compatible? Her mind was in a wreck. What does he see in her? Wait! Why does she care?

" There they go again. Ever since New Years, they've been going at it nonstop." Dolce sighed and stared at Calliope.' Dammit Callio. You know it's irking you. Why aren't you doing anything? I know you subconsciously know this.'

" She has guts that's for sure. Just... I don't know how I feel about this." Meg placed a finger on here chin.' Especially for Calliope. She looks distraught...' She gasped.' Maybe deep down, Callio still loves him! Oh please be true. Oh good grief. I want Forte to be happy as well, but Leon needs to be happy with the girl he actually loves.' She glanced over at Dolce, the Lolita glanced back. They nodded, knowing what's up.

' Operation: Glue CalLeon together again.' They both exclaimed in their heads.

" That's... Cool I guess. They seem okay with each other." Hell nah I don't think that! Calliope fiddled with her thumbs." I'm just gonna go find Dylas. See ya later." Meg jumped at Dylas' name. It still sucks, but she has to suck it up... For her best friend.

Okay where is he?! Calliope scanned the shopping district, trying to find that stupid fox. She walked around every corner, every alley way. No sign of him. Did he like disappear or something? God damn. Wait... Why is she looking for him? What's her deal lately? She's been constantly thinking about Leon even when she's with Dylas. Even Dylas was noticing her spacing out on their little "dates"... Well that's not what's going on now. He looked at her, like trying to get her goat or something.

" Ugh stupid idiot fox. Where is he." Calliope ruffled her hair." Right here." Oh fuck!

She jumped and turned around, face to face with the man she searched for." Stalking me I presume?"

She blinked a couple trying to comprehend what he just said. Stalking?!" Uh no. I'm not Forte you idiot." Leon's eyes widened. _What... What did I just say?_ " Ignore that, I was kidding." Her eyes shifted around... No Forte?

" She's taking a boy to the clinic. Got whacked in the head pretty bad with a pole." Leon rubbed his neck." Got her work cut out for her."

Pfft." Your fault for having a knight for a girlfriend." Girlfriend? Leon hid his face. She thinks they're dating." Eh. It's not so bad. At least she's not jealous like you."

J-jealous?!" I am NOT jealous. Why would you assume that?" Her face was burgundy. Growing darker in color as her anger boiled. First he's dating Forte, now he thinks she's jealous? Who does he think he is! Forte. Of all people!" Like how you assumed I was dating Forte?" Leon's ear flicked. Calliope's eyes widened, jaw dropping." You... You're not dating her?" For some reason she felt relieved.

" Of course not. I just see her as a friend. She means well I guess." He shrugged." So why are you here anyways?"

Oh right." Well you looked at me weird earlier and just wanted to know, what's your deal?" Leon just stared at her. He did look at her huh? He closed his fan." Ah, well you were staring at me first. You seemed quite peeved at me." She frowned a bit. She was hoping for a better answer." That's all?" She didn't know what other answer she wanted, but his was just not enough. She wanted more,

He cocked an eyebrow, confused. She seemed... Unsettled. He walked over to her and put an arm around her, bringing her closer to him." Did you not like my answer? Did you want me to confess my undying love to you?" It was tempting for him.

She shook her head, dismissing what he asked." Your answer's fine. I just I dunno... I have this feeling that I wanted more from it." Calliope shrugged off his arm." I just... Leon... Do you know me? Like before this new year?" Is she finally piecing things together? His face furrowed, wondering what to say.

 _Just try not to freak her out okay. Go slowly, don't give her too much info to grasp_... Dammit. Meg keeps blocking him from her... But it's for the best." Not really. We talked for a bit, had little spats and that's it." He lied. Man this hurt him. She bit on her lip, feeling like he's hiding something from her." Oh that's all huh? Dang, I was hoping that we talked a lot more before... Since I apparently can't remember what happened all Winter season. Or remember you completely for that matter. Hell do you know me at all?" She knows he knows more. Otherwise, all that stuff in her diary is fake... And she knows it isn't.

Calliope walked away a bit." Oh well I guess. Um I'm gonna go now, I have to make sure Dylas didn't drain the whole place of its fish." She waved." See ya later."

Leon half smirked." See ya." He waved back. She turned around and walked away. Leon shook his head and sighed. _I'm sorry Calli... I wish I could tell you. But I don't want the risk of you freaking out._ He punched the wall of the general store, a tinge of red broke through on his hand. Will he ever have a chance to be alone with Calliope again? He needs a reason...

She turned a corner and another trying to find Dylas. All she could find was citizens and tourists... And all she could think about was Leon. Calliope's eyes were starting to drip tears. Wha? Why is she crying? She rubbed her eyes. Again and again and again. They're not going away. Every time she rubs them, it keeps getting worse. Her legs felt so weak, knees buckling. Her stomach felt weird. Like very empty all of the sudden. Calliope felt the boiling point starting to rise inside her stomach until she finally gave up. She just collapsed into a crying ball of mess. No matter how much she tries to calm herself down, it keeps hitting her ten fold. What Leon said really hit her. She's knows there's more to it. She knows he knows her. Her diary said so, even something nagging in the back of her head says so. She hates that her diary knows more than she does.

" I'm jealous... I'm jealous that everyone knows I know him. I'm jealous that even a book knows more about this," she rubbed her eyes again." I hate that the me in Winter knows more than the me I am now! I hate being jealous! I just wanna know who he is again! I want to know Leon!" She screamed.

Meg was hidden behind a building, looking down at the ground. She covered her mouth, holding back the little whimpers from crying as well. Calliope feels so hurt. It was her fault for telling Leon to slowly tell her everything. But if he tried to tell her everything, her mind will freak out... _I want to help her! I want to console my best friend. But I can't if she won't let me... I'll try anyways._

She slowly approached Calliope, her hand reaching out. The Autumn head snapped her head up making Meg hide behind the wall again. Great! Why did she just hide again?

" D... Dylas?" Calliope called out to the approaching horse. He came galloping to her side, hands shaking. He kneeled down feeling a bit panicked by her expression. Her tears steadily fell, landing on her knees.

" Callio! What happened? Why are you crying?" Dylas searched his pocket for some cheap cloth to wipe her face. Finally, he's able to clean those tears away. Not HIM. He brushed the cloth against her face, taking care not to hurt her.

" I just... Felt a little sad that's all. No... I just feel confused." She swatted him away. It was a little annoying for him to do it... She rather the one that caused her grief to do it." But it's all good now. I'm okay. I got it out of my system." Dylas stood up, lending out a hand. Calliope grabbed it, Dylas pulling her up with a little too much force. She fell forward, embracing him from the impact.

Ow that hurt... She looked up at him. He was already staring at her, his eyes glued to her's. Such a pretty golden color she thought. She didn't even notice his face had inched closer, until the final moment their lips locked. Her eyes widened by the sudden kiss. He's actually kissing her! Her eyes frowned. She should be happy. The guy she crushed on for seasons finally kissed her... But she felt like it wasn't right. Like someone else is suppose to do this. She closed her eyes continuing to kiss him. She should at least humor him about it...

Dylas pulled away, feeling the heat of his cheeks. Her own cheeks started burning from his stare. She couldn't help it, that angsty stare made her feel like fire. A small smile found its way onto Dylas' mouth." Calliope... I've loved you for a very long time now." Oh man he's gonna monologue his feelings for me. Please stop." A-actually, I really started caring about you when you kept trying to open this sourpuss up. Your caring attitude, your beautiful smile... Everything about you made me feel happy." If he keeps doing this... She'll have no choice but to accept his confession. Calliope sadly doesn't know how to say no...

 _What's wrong with me?! I've wanted this for seasons and I don't want anything to do with him. I'm such a bitch. I can't even say it to his face... That I don't want him. I don't even know who I want. I still have feelings for him but, it's not the same like before._ " Calliope... Will you go out with me?" He brushed the stray hairs behind her ear, then cupped her face. He looked so serious, well he always does but it's different. He's determined to get her no matter what.

Finally soon she'll be his. Like how it's suppose to be. I've wanted this so much. I can finally kiss her when I want. I can finally hug her whenever. I can even wipe her tears... I can finally touch her without making her cry like that. All of her will be mine." Sure." She smiled though her voice was flat. Dylas didn't seem to notice though. He was too happy that he got her to say yes." I love you so much Calliope." He hugged her.

" Same." Is all she said. She looked away, feeling awful. This is not suppose to happen.

Meg stared at them. She mainly was focused on her best friend's perplexed expression. The elf should feel jealous. Her love was with someone else... But she didn't feel any bad intentions. She felt concerned about Calliope. Something about her expression didn't feel like she was excited... No. It was more like she forced herself in this. Even her answers felt forced and short. The musician turned around, fiddling with her thumbs.

 _My best friend doesn't love him... She still loves Leon. Even if she doesn't know it herself just yet. Meg walked away. I'm not jealous at all. Not with that relationship he's gonna have..._

Author Note: Holy. It's been a minute since I've updated this story. Sorry to those that were reading this, I got caught up with college and adulting that I had no time for this. Anyways, I have like 4 or 5 chapters written up since the last time I've updated. I'm also NOT typing on my mother's iPad anymore and upgraded to my laptop heh. Anyways, happy reading~


	12. Broken On the Inside and Out

Chapter 12: Broken on the Inside and Out

" I can't believe I'm dating Dylas." Calliope's eyes widened with wonder as she spoke to Dolce." It almost feels like a dream. It's been a few days and no one knows about them, well except Dolce and Pico. Though, this dream felt closer to a nightmare than a happy dream.

" I'm so happy for you. You finally got the one person you wanted." Dolce softly spoke. The Lolita didn't think that at all. In all actuality, she should have been with Leon not that bumbling idiot horse. She drank her tea and sighed. But it's not her place to speak out just yet. Calliope has to remember everything first. " Does anyone else know or just us?" Dolce pulled out her phone, quickly texting Meg about this.

" Nah just us. Next time I'm with Dylas, I'm gonna hold his hand in front of everyone. I'm even gonna show him off to Meg. That'll teach her not to go near him anymore." Calliope boasted. But deep down inside, she felt like it was wrong to do it.

' Meg. Did you know Callio and Dylas were dating?' Dolce texted the elf. She felt like she was upset.

 _* Buzz*_

' _Yes… Is Callio okay though?'_

' She seems fine. Rather in awe about this whole thing.'

Calliope sipped her tea and started to get up. " I'm gonna go and find him now. Thanks for the tea Dolcie."

She watched as her best friend slipped away behind the door.

 _*Buzz*_

' _That's different from when he asked her out… But as long as Leon doesn't see them together, I think this will be fine.'_

 _Oh no…This is bad._ She quickly dialed Meg, feeling a little nervous over the situation. ' Dollyyyy! Huh what's wrong?' _Pico! Oh for once her presence is needed_. " Pico! I need you to make sure Leon doesn't see those two together. Quick!" The line picked up. ' Callio and Dylas? Okay Milady!' And poofed went Pico.

" _Dolce? What's wrong?"_ The elf sounded concerned.

" She left." She sighed

" _What?"_

" Callio left to find Dylas. She's gonna show them off to everyone. And I do mean EVERYONE."

" _Oh geez. We gotta stop them from seeing each other."_

" I already sent Pico ahead." Dolce sighed, rushing out the door.

" _Good. Text me when you spot them. I'm going to stall Leon."_

" Okay." She ending the call.

 _This is not gonna be fun._

Meg dashed from the restaurant towards the Inn, hoping to catch Leon on his way out. The way there was almost 20 minutes but somehow she managed to get there in 10. She huffed. God she felt like a dying whale right now. Her phone buzzed. It must be Dolce.

' _I found them but… They're almost there to the inn.'_

Well this is fantastic. Where is Leon? She looked around and heard the front door clicked. Her head snapped up, seeing Leon walking out.

" Oh. Hello there Meg. You look kind of like a dying whale right now." He smirked. _Great even he thinks so too!_

" L-Leon. Hey where you're going today?" She asked still trying to catch her breath.

" To Porco's for lunch. Why?"

Meg looked over and could see Calliope, Dylas, and Dolce and Pico making their way over here. No no no!

" Uh! Um. Porco's is closed right now sorry. Hey we should go to the beach like right now."

" Hmm? What's at the beach?" Leon cocked his head to the side, his ponytail swished to the side. Huh that's different.

" You'll see!" Her eyes shifted over the group coming. Oh man those two are holding hands.

 _Hmm? What is she starring at?_ Leon slowly turned his head over.

" Eek!" Meg made a noise, catching the fox's gaze. She turned the opposite side of where they were facing and nervously laughed. " We better hurry! Can't let all this time go to waste." She ran behind him and pushed him towards the beach.

" Wha? Hey!" Leon yelled.

 _Sorry Leon. I can't let your feelings get hurt._

Oh good grief! Where are those two? Dolce looked around and saw them holding hands in front of the airship. _Oh finally. Where's Pico?_

' Hi Milady.'

" Pico? Why are you over here?"

' Dylas gave me a rude glare and told me to buzz off.' Sounds like Dylas.

" Hey Callio." Dolce called out to them.

Calliope turned around and smiled. " Oh sup Dolcie. Whatcha doing here?"

" Just wanted to hang out with you a little bit more." She pulled out her phone and texted Meg.

This might be bad. They're getting close to the inn. She sure hoped Meg got to Leon fast enough.

" We were just gonna go to the beach for a bit to see if Amber is there. I gotta show off my prize." Calliope beamed, puffing her chest out.

Oh good. That means they won't see each other at least later.

" May I come? Or am I intruding?"

" Oh not at all. The more the merrier. It's fine right Dy-Dy?" The Auburn haired girl looked up to him.

" Yeah whatever." He somewhat glared at Dolce and Pico.

 _What is his problem?_ She rolled her eyes and walked with them.

" Okay that's enough." Leon stopped and pushed Meg away. " I humored you for a bit but this is ridiculous. What are we doing here?" Meg stared at his perplexed face. She turned away for a bit, sighing.

" Oh look! Over there!" Meg pointed towards the glittering rocks.

" Oh is this what you wanted to show me? It's pretty I guess." Leon chuckled, admiring them. Nothing compares to little Calli's beauty.

Phew he took the bait. She quickly pulled out her phone from her back pocket and texted Dolce.

' Okay I took Leon to the beach. It should be safe for a while.' The tired elf let out a sigh of relief.

*buzz*

' Oh dear… We're heading to the beach right now.' No. NO NO NO!

This is not happening! She looked up and saw them coming through.

" Leon… whatever you do…" She spoke softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Leon's ears twitched. " Hmm?"

" Don't turn around, please." A single tear slipped out.

His curiosity got the better of him and slowly turned around. " No." Meg gasped.

Great. They're at the beach. Of all places to be, why this place?! The couple in front were just yapping away. No matter what Dolce could do it probably wouldn't change their mind. _I'm sorry Meg…_

" Please don't go over there…" She whispered as she stopped.

Calliope semi turned around to Dolce. What did she mean by that? She turned back around to see Leon and Meg… _Perfect now I can show Dylas off to her…_ _Wait what's wrong with her?_ Why does she care right now? And Leon. Her heart had a sharp pain and let go of Dylas' hand. " Dylas. Can you wait for me real quick over there? Please?"

Dylas didn't particularly want her to be alone with that guy, but Meg is over there so it should be fine.

" Okay Calliope. Be careful now. If he does anything to you, just holler." He kissed her forehead and glared at Leon. He smirked in victory then left.

 _Mine now._

She didn't know why she told Dylas to wait over there. Hell, she didn't understand why her heart hurts really bad seeing Leon there.

Leon's eyes widened as he saw them together and glared back at Dylas. That bastard taking his Calliope away from him… But she wasn't his anymore… He looked down feeling this sudden veil of sadness wash over him, plunging him deeper in this dark water. Her face seemed confused but saddened, like she was trying figure out what to say to him. He guess it didn't matter now. She chose to be with that guy. Maybe this is a divine prank because what he did to Maria that he most rightfully deserved. A prank that he wished never came. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, walking towards the love of his life.

Meg's eyes widened with confusion. _He was chuckling? How can he chuckle at a time like this?_ She took a step back trying to understand the situation.

Leon stopped right in front of her and gave her an empty smile. He stared into her hazel-blue eyes and felt her sadness pouring out of them.

" Leon… I-"

" I wish you two a happy life." He cut her off, feeling his own words quivering.

Calliope's tears broke through instantly. _What is this pain? I feel like my heart broke to a million pieces._ " That's it? You're not gonna say anything else?!"

He shook his head, still smiling. She clenched her fists, feeling a stinging sensation." It's not enough… That's not enough. Why couldn't you…" Couldn't he what? Stop them from being together? Say something else. Fight for her? She put her head down hiding her face from him.

" I'm sorry. I don't know what you want from me." Leon's ears folded a bit.

" I don't know! You could've said something else!" Calliope snapped up, tears overflowing. " You're an idiot Leon! How could you hurt me like this!" She slapped him and gasped, realizing what she had done. His face was red. Just looking at it made her face sting. " I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She turned on the balls of her heels and rushed off.

Leon reached for her but pulled back, sighing. _What could I do, when you can't remember me clearly?_

" Leon?" Meg approached him cautiously. " I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

He rubbed his face a bit and cringed at the pain. " I'll be alright. Don't be sorry though. I had to face this sometime. But thank you for trying to protect me."

The sound of the water and Meg's sniffles filled the air. " Meg. You know what we should do?"

She rubbed her eyes and stared at Leon. " What?"

" We should throw her a birthday party for her next time. That should take our minds on this."

The elf's eyes sparkled from her now happy mood change. " Oh my gosh. That's perfect! I'll get everything started." She skipped away, humming an upbeat tune.

Leon laughed. At least someone is happy.

Calliope laid curled up in her bed tossing around her phone. How stupid can she get? Yelling and slapping him like. She has to apologize to him. Not to mention Dylas, who she yelled at too.

She picked up her phone and began dialing Dylas' number. As she was about to press call, she deleted it and tossed her phone. Ugh this is pointless. She'll just talk to him later or something.

Her phone started spazzing out. Someone is calling her? She looked at the phone sighing. Great it was Leon. He's probably gonna chew her out for slapping and yelling at him. _Might as well grin and bear it._

" … Hello?" She cautiously spoke, gulping.

" _Hello from the other side. I must have called a thousand times. To tell you I'm sorry, for-"_

" Stop. Don't quote Adele like this. It matches too perfectly haha." Calliope laughed. _He made me laugh after what I did too him._

" _Thought I had to come up with something witty to break the ice."_

" Well it worked out." Huh it sounds like he's walking somewhere.

" _Hey, I'm sorry for what I said back there."_ He's sorry? No it's not his fault.

" What?! You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one that's sorry. I yelled and slapped you for no reason." She clenched her phone tightly. " I really hope you can forgive me."

There was a long pause that felt uncomfortable to her. Calliope shuffled a bit on her bed. " Leon?"

" _I'll forgive you, under one condition."_ Leon sighed softly. " _You have to call me Master for a day."_

" Not gonna happen freak." He laughed at her remark. His infectious laugh caused Callio to laugh loudly. It's so weird. She felt so comfortable with him. Calling him names, being stupid… It feels so familiar.

" _Do you feel better?"_

She nodded, still giggling a bit. " Yeah. I feel much better."

" _Well good. You owe 20,000 gold and five thumps to the head for my service."_

Her jaw instantly dropped. What did he say?!" What?! You must be joking!" She stared at her phone with confusion.

" _Hahaha. Only kidding princess."_

" You gave me a heart attack you jerk off." She puffed out her cheeks.

" _But in all seriousness, I'll forgive you if you send a picture of yourself smiling."_

A picture of me smiling? Really? " Oh uh okay. That's a really weird condition." She went to her camera and changed it to the front camera. Oh ew that's what she looks like? " This is really awkward."

" _Just do it."_

" Whatever Shia Labeouf." Ugh no matter how many times she takes a photo it just looks ugly and forced. " I can't do this. Every picture looks fugly to me."

" _Every one of those are probably really beautiful. No matter what picture it is, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes."_

That was super corny but, that made her smile more than she thought it could. She took a picture with a natural looking smile. Success! An actual good selfie of myself. _Thanks Leon… You really are the best._ She sent the picture to him and blushed a bit.

" There I sent it. Looks awful huh."

" I'm gonna print this out and hang it on my wall."

" What! Nooo way. That stays there on your damn phone you hear me?!" Calliope screeched.

" But, you just look too cute. It would look even better if I was in it kissing you huh?"

Her face turned scarlet. Her mind going fuzzy. " Huh? Wha?"

" _Just kidding."_

 _This bitch, I swear._ " You jerk! Arrrrgh!" She through her phone away from her on her bed.

" _So cute. Bye Calli." He cooed._

" It's Calliope you jerk!" The call ended

Geez this is a nightmare… Or rather a fun dream. _Oh! I need to call Dylas._

A knock was heard on the door. Calliope snapped up and saw a figure jump off from her terrace. She rushed at the door hoping to find the culprit. _Dang that guy's fast._

" Hm? What are these?" She looked down and picked up a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots… Her favorite flowers. Did Dylas leave them there? No he doesn't know her favorite flowers… Leon?

" Well if it was you Leon. Thanks for the flowers. Hmm… You know what? I'll make a flower crown outta these haha."


	13. Birthday Bashed

Chapter 13: Birthday Bashed

 _Spring 29th! It's my birthday! I guess,_ she thought while she peered into her closet, trying to find something comfortable but rather nice for her birthday party. Apparently someone, that wasn't Dylas or maybe it was, is having a party for her... She just doesn't know where though. She guessed it was suppose to be a surprise party, not much of a real surprise now.

She picked out a white frilly dress with a blue bow tied around the waist. It was strapless, just the way she likes it. Ugh but she always felt weird when her legs showing. Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out black leggings and put on some brown boots. _Should I let my hair down? Or just keep it in a braid? Ya know what, I'll do something different. Time to consult the Internet!_ She went over to her phone and searched up different braided hairstyles.

After what seemed like a 1000 internet searches, she found one she adored. Calliope ended up with a braided bun, leaving wavy strands out. Her eyes locked on her forget-me-not crown. It's still alive and pretty. Those were her favorite flowers, they felt nostalgic but felt like they were reminding her of something. She placed it on her head and twirled around. _Perfect! Time to search for that party._ She hopes there's alcohol.

Calliope was out in the plaza roaming around, wondering where to go first. Her feet kept leading her towards either the inn or Meg's house... Of all places why those? She started walking over to Porco's, specifically to Arthur's office. For once she just wants to hang with Arthur and not worry about Dylas following her. Yeah they're dating, but she didn't really want to be apart of it. _Stop that! You want to be with him, otherwise you wouldn't do this at all me._ A slight migraine attacked her skull. This is just too much. _Why are my feelings conflicted?_ Finally reaching her destination, she faced the big chocolate like door, she knocked on it as to not totally freak Arthur out from his work.

" Come in!" He called out. A smile spread across her rosy cheeks. She went right in and laughed." Haha! Yo best friend! You got some major bed head going on there."

Arthur turned his over to a nearby mirror and chuckled a bit." It seems I do. Hello Callio, it's been awhile." A sudden sadness draped his eyes. He remembered that she lost her memory. Luckily it was only a little part. But from what Margaret told him, it was a major part. She already lost her memory prior to Selphia, it's like her whole life shortened. He opened his second drawer, pulling out a brush.

" Haha I know right? Sorry I was preoccupied with a lot of stuff. Like getting a concussion and stuff like that." She wiped a tear from laughing." Anyways, had trouble getting out of bed?" Calliope walked over to him and grabbed his hand, bringing him over to the negotiations table. He sat down and handed his best friend a brush.

" I honestly did. I had such a terrible time that Dylas AND Porcoline had to pull me out of bed." The clean cut blonde sighed.

Calliope giggled, brushing the lumps out of his hair." That sounds so baaaaad. Dear god your hair's matted. Ugh what are those!" She cried at the knots." Maybe you should tie up your hair." She suggested.

Arthur scratched his temple, sighing." I should. I need to keep my hair in pristine condition for absolute success in deals." He looked up at his friend. Her hair is cute, even her outfit. She really wants to look nice for her birthday." You're cute today." He said bluntly.

She was used to him saying stuff like this, especially towards glasses." Haha thanks I try." Calliope put the brush down and admired her handy work." Done! That was a work out." She stretched out her shoulder.

" Ah thank you. Now, for your kind deed, I reward you your birthday present. Happy birthday Calliope." He pulled out a small present from his sleeve. She snatched immediately opening it.

" Oh boy I wonder what it is… Glasses. Oh, they're black rimmed ones." She turned them over, studying them closer. She put them on and looked down at Arthur." These are actually pretty cool. How do I look?"

" You're too cute." Arthur smiled, a slight blush spread on his face." Haha I guess I look okay in them." _Eh I won't take them off until I get home._ She walked over to the door." I'm gonna head out now. I sense there's a party for me somewhere." As she was talking, she didn't notice the door being swung open and walked right into... Dylas.

" Ow ow. What's the big idea bub... Oh it's you." Her face heated up." Hi Dy-Dy." she wrapped her arms around him. Seemed like the thing to do.

" H-hi Honey." Dylas stuttered. It was Calliope's idea to have nicknames. She thought it was cute, made the relationship more enjoyable." You know you don't have to force yourself." She waved to Arthur and left with Dylas.

" But you wanted nicknames so I'm gonna say it." Also the nickname you gave me is embarrassing. He looked down at her hands. He wants to hold them." Well I guess." She twirled her dress. Come on Dylas, compliment her. She spent over an hour on her hair and dress." So um, you wanna go over to the inn for your birthday." God dammit horse.

" Uh sure." She turned on the balls of her heels, linking arms with her "boyfriend". The Autumn head noticed he was looking at her hands, might as well hold his." To the inn we go!" She laughed dragging him behind." Hey do you like my flower crown? Pretty cute flowers huh?"

He looked at the top of her head. Blue flowers." They look nice I guess. They don't really suit you. Maybe roses or even cherry grass." Red flowers. She can't stand red flowers." Oh. That seems nice. Roses are pretty." She frowned a bit, making sure Dylas doesn't notice her changed expression.

He knew his girl understood that those flowers would look good on her. It brings out her hair and skin. He smiled knowing he knew Calliope well. _She said roses are pretty. Those must be her favorite! I'll get her some later._

Sure enough, this is where the party was at. Streamers, cake, presents and even a banner saying " Happy 20th birthday!" _Huh, they think I'm that age? Well I did officially picked 19 as my age when I was with him... Wait with who exactly?_

Her eyes glared at the cake... Please don't be chocolate. She bet Dylas made this party and this cake. This is gonna be gross. She blew out the candles and cut a piece of cake... It's strawberry! Hallelujah! She took a big piece and made her way over to Dolce.

" This is the best cake ever! I had to eat chocolate cake a lot cause of Dylas." She ranted to Dolce, sticking another bite of cake in her mouth." Can't he take a hint that I've always hated chocolate? Guess he got it right this time."

Dolce chuckled a bit." He didn't make the cake."

' Yeah! I told him not to make it. He was butt hurt but whatever.'

" Hush Pico."

Calliope stared at the Lolita." If he didn't make the cake. Who did?"

Dolce and Pico looked at each other then back at Calliope." Why, Meg did. How odd she's not here." She shifted her eyes around.

Meg did? She made her this cake? _She knew that I hated chocolate, she knew that and made me this strawberry one. I would have thought she would make a chocolate one out of spite... It's weird, I don't hate her. I miss her. Something about this is wrong. I need her here. But I still don't want her. I don't want her taking Dylas... No. I don't care about that anymore. I mean I have him now. But now I don't want him. I want her to have him._

" I'm going to find her. See you around. Oh and you look cute today." Dolce smiled and left. Mother fucker! Why is everyone else complimenting her but her own damn boyfriend?! Well she guessed she was asking a little much of him. Oh hey it's Xiao Pai. She skipped her way to little Xiao." Hi Hi Xiao Pai."

" Hi-WOW." The little Chinese girl turned swiftly and landed on her tush. Calliope winced." You okay?" She held out a hand.

Xiao shakily grabbed her hand and was hoisted up." Yeah more or less. What's up?"

Calliope grabbed both of her hands and smiled." I wanna go play Thrash Tag Team Racing with you. It's been awhile. Can we? Can we?" Video games. Ah something different for a change. Xiao Pai chuckled." We can play yes? Come come." She pulled Calliope over to her room.

This party has been going on for 4 hours straight. Meg was nowhere to be found, Dylas was fighting with Doug again, had an intense battle with Xiao, beat her twice, and she just finished playing drunk hit the piñata. _It was cool at first_ she took a swig of her scotch _now it's just boring._ She grabbed a bottle of fireball and started inching her way to the door, careful not to break anything on her way. She wasn't completely drunk. Just buzzed, still aware of everything. She took one last look at her friends, at least they look like they enjoy themselves. She opened the door and smacked right into someone.

 _Ugh! Come on!_ She shook her head. What is this? _Smacking yourself into people day?_ She looked up to see who she bumped into this time... Leon?

" Must be my lucky day. The birthday girl is falling all over me. I'm truly honored." His laugh boomed her ears.

She chuckled, swatting at him. Okay don't freaking cry this time Callio. I don't want him freaking out on me thinking he did something." You better be. I only grace my embrace to a select few."

He cocked his brow and smirked." I don't think your," he paused for a moment,"Boyfriend would like that."

Dylas wouldn't care. It's not like she's throwing her "cat" at everybody. Besides, it was an accidental bump." I doubt he'd care about that." She puffed up her cheeks and shrugged." So are you just now coming to the party? I mean it's been going on for a long time now."

" Did the little Princess miss me?" She glared at him, a rosy tint glossed her cheeks." Only kidding. I was... Preoccupied with some business Arthur sent me." Leon looked down at her. She's dressed up today. He stared at her hair, the flowers...

Calliope cocked her head to the side." Oh like translation? Hey if you taught me, I could help you out." She poked his arm and grinned. Her eyes trailed his arm... There's cuts on them? Doesn't look like paper cuts...

" Hmm. I'll take you up on that offer… By the way," Leon looked her up and down," you look really beautiful today four eyes."

She covered her warm cheeks. Holy, he thinks she looks beautiful? Why does that make her happy? A smile spread across her face. She negated the fact he called her four eyes. Eh, she doesn't care.

" Oh? You're smiling." He poked her cheek, chuckling a bit. " Did I make someone's day?"

Calliope brushed his hand away and nodded. " To be perfectly honest? Yeah you did. Everyone else complimented me besides Dylas and that got me pretty down. But… for some odd reason, I was happy when you complimented me."

She's happy? He saw a stray strand of hair and tucked behind her ear. " He's a fool for not complimenting you." He stared intently into her eyes, smiling at her blushing face. " If I was your lover, I would compliment you every day." Leon pulled out his fan and bonked her on the head.

" Hey!" Calliope winced.

" And of course mess with you everyday like before haha." Leon's laugh boomed her ears.

" Hmmph! Don't make me mess with your ears like last time!" Hehe that was funny last time. She couldn't believe he was ticklish. She laughed and realized… How could she remember something that never happened. " I'm gonna head home soon. It was nice talking to you finally."

Finally? " Likewise. I would talk to you more but… I have my reasons." Leon covered his face with his fan.

" Reasons? Like what?" She cocked her head to the side.

He looked at her and smirked. He closed his fan and held her cheek. " Nothing your cute self should worry about. Do you want me to walk you home?"

" Nah it's fine. I need to clear my head anyways." She looked over towards Dylas and waved. She smiled at Leon and opened the door. " Happy birthday princess." He whispered.

She stopped a bit but continued onwards. Princess… _I miss him calling me that.  
_

Dylas pushed Doug off and looked around the room. Damn, this idiot distracted him from his girlfriend. He looked by the staircase, by Xiao's room, even by the cake. Strawberry? But she likes chocolate. He took a piece of cake and started eating it. Bluh! Why'd he do that? He hates sweets! His gaze went from his cake to the door… There she is! The horse smiled but quickly faded. Leon. Why is he there?! He noticed her blushing and smiling. He's making her laugh? He couldn't even get all those reactions to happen the same time. She opened the door, still talking with that bastard. _  
_

" Is she leaving?" He mumbled out loud. Dylas saw her deny him from coming with her and left... She must be tired.

Leon's face had a big goofy smile plastered on it. He chuckled and walked in Dylas' direction. The horse huffed and banged his shoulder with the fox. Leon stopped and stared at him." There a problem?"

" Stop talking to Calliope." Dylas folded his arms.

The fox shook his head." Seeing that it pisses you off, not a chance. Especially when you can't tell me what to do."

" She's my girlfriend. She loves me not you. I won. You lost." Dylas smirked.

" The only reason why she's yours in the first place is because of her memory. Otherwise, the little princess would be with me. Calliope even told me she loved me, told me everything that made her happy." Leon furrowed his brows.

" Doesn't mean a thing now, she's in love with me. We had a connection long before she saved your ass. I know everything about her. I know her likes and dislikes. I know what makes her happy."

 _I am sick and tired of this bastard thinking he knows everything about her. I don't know a lot about her, but I sure as hell know more than him._ Leon's expression went from annoyed to absolutely pissed the fuck off, eyes glowing an eerie green.

" Really now? Since you know everything about her, did you know she loves strawberry cake more than any other cake? Her face scrunches up every time she looks or smells chocolate. One time I asked her if she wanted to eat a chocolate cookie and she almost vomited. Haha, it was the most funniest thing. Oh and her favorite flowers," his face softened," forget-me-nots. She absolutely hated red flowers. Blue ones bring out her hazel blue eyes more. I told her the meaning behind the flowers and she beamed like a little kid. That crown you saw her wear, that was made from those same flowers I bought her." He chuckled a bit.

Dylas just glared at him... Does she honestly like all those things?" Did you know, that if you poke her in the stomach she does this meep noise? It's the cutest thing ever besides teasing her to get that cute blushing face. What's even more cute, is that she likes the time 9:29."

" 9:29?" Dylas cocked his head to the side.

" It's mine and Calli's birthday together." Leon smiled, feeling a single tear flow down his face. He immediately wiped it away, hoping no one saw that." Now don't think you know her. You don't know her at all. Also, did you compliment on how cute she was today? She made herself look extra gorgeous." He walked away.

Dylas' eyes widened as he covered his mouth. _To think... I thought I knew her so well. I thought she loved chocolate, roses even. No she hates all of it and she basically forced herself to like them for me... She's a complete stranger to me. Or rather, I'm a stranger to her.  
_

Home at last! Calliope plopped on her bed, cuddling her pillow. Today honestly just wiped the hell outta her. She turned over and grabbed her phone. She didn't remember when she got this phone. One day, she heard some random buzzing and found it in between her couch. Anyways, gotta thank Xiao for letting Dylas have that party there. The phone rang a bit until the line was connected.

" Hey Xiao!"

" Oh he-o Callio." Don't correct her, just need to thank her and that's it." What's up?"

" Just wanna say thanks for letting Dylas throw a party for me. It was really awesome of you."

" Huh? But Dylas didn't throw party."

Calliope blinked, tilting her head." Um he didn't?"

" Nope." She could hear Xiao laugh a bit.

" If Dylas didn't, who was it then?" She pulled herself up.

Xiao Pai paused for a moment."... Leon it seems."

" Oh... Then I'll thank him later... Bye!" She ended the call, staring off into the distance. Leon? Why would he go to all the trouble of throwing a party just for her? She tossed her phone lightly around.

A rattle come from her terrace door. W-what's that? She stepped off her bed,walking towards the door and cautiously opening her curtains. Huh no one's here? The rattling noise was still there. Calliope looked down and saw a little fox with black and blue fur and multiple tails.

" Holy buffamoo, a fox!" She opened her door and knelt down, eyeing the fox."... Uno?" Uno? Is that the fox's name?

It's multiple tails wagged and licked her hand. It turned around and pushed a box over to her. Calliope studied it trying to find a name. No name but there's something written here.

' I promised you I would celebrate your birthday. But you wouldn't have remembered. So here's a gift, that will protect you in your dreams.' She opened it, reaching inside the box to grab a stuffed silver wolf plushie.

" A promise huh?" She petted the fox. The fox nuzzled her hand and jumped on top of the ledge, disappearing." I wish I knew what you said Leon..."

Author's note: Phew I'm really happy to see some people enjoying my story haha. I didn't think it was all that great. I actually added the last chapter sometime ago so my writing style probably changed for the worst oops. But anyways, I already have a bunch of chapters written out. So expect some new chapters in the future. Also thank you so much for reading this. It makes me ecstatic to share something with you guys hehe. Bye now~


End file.
